Algo mas que compañeros de clase
by amandai800
Summary: El instituto Fairy Tail cuando se abrio a los alumnos tuvieron que separar la escuela en dos, una mitad chicos y otro chicas, porque en el pasado hubieron muchas peleas y acosos. Pero... eso era antes porque este año pasara algo muy interesante... NaLu Gruvia GaLe Jerza
1. Los peores compañeros nuevos

**Los personajes y Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiiro Mashima.**

**Ep.1 Los peores compañeros nuevos.**

* * *

El instituto de magia mas famoso del mundo Fairy Tail cuando se abrio a los alumnos tuvieron que separar la escuela en dos, una mitad chicos y otro chicas, porque en el pasado hubieron muchas peleas y acosos. Pero... eso era antes porque este año pasara algo muy interesante...

ESCUELA DE CHICAS

Levy-chan, Juvia-chan!- dijo Lucy en la entrada de la escuela de las chicas.

Lu-chan!, buenos dias!- dijeron las dos unisiono.

Princesa, olvido su cambio de ropa, para la clase de natacion.-dijo Virgo su sirvienta.

Virgo no vengas a la escuela, porfavor. Me das verguenza!- dijo Lucy gritando.

Jajajajajajaj! Lu-chan eres muy divertida.-dijeron sus dos amigas.

Buenos dias, levy, Juvia y Lucy- dijo erza.

Buenos dias Erza- dijeron las tres unisiono.

*Sono la campana para ir a clases*

Vamos chicas a clases.- dijo la profesora Charle.

ESCUELA DE CHICOS

En la otra parte de la escuela...

Ehhh! Natsu que cojones etsas haciendo en mi pupitre!?- dijo Gray

Ahh.. Que dices...- dijo Natsu con cara de muerto, despues de decir eso comenzo a bomitar en el pupitre de Gray.

PERO, PORQUE ESTAS VOMITANDO EN MI PUPITRE SO GUARRO!

Esta mañana me dormi y tuve que subirme a un autobus para llegar a clases...-despues siguio vomitando en el suelo xD.

Pero que cojones... DEJA DE VOMITAR TODA LA CLASE!

En ese momento Gray le comenzo a dar puñetazos a Natsu hasta que porfin reacciono, pero en ese momento Natsu le miro a los ojos Gray, y le vomito en la cara...

AHHHHHHH PERO QUEEEEE!-Dijeron los otros de la clase, Gray solo se quedo con la boca abierta con el pedazo bomito en su cara..

Buajajajajajajajaj- Se rio Gajeel al ver la escena.

Gajeel no te rias, este momento es asqueroso.-le dijo Jellal.

No me des ordenes...-Le dijo vagamente.

HAHAHAJAAJAJAJ! Gray que haces con la cara llena de vomito!- Dijo Natsu

Tu me vomitastes!

Oh... ¿Mierda?- dijo Natsu

*Sono un anuncio*

Tin Tin Tin. Porfavor todos los alumnos de Fairy Tail chicos y chicas reunansen en el gimnasio. Tin Tin Tin.

Con las chicas? Interesante...-dijo Gray

Pervertido...-Se burlo Natsu

Callate o te congelo!...- Amenazo Gray a Natsu.

A que te quemo!

Callad y venid ya cojones!- grito el profesor Lily.

ESCUELA DE CHICAS

*Sono un anuncio*

Tin Tin Tin. Porfavor todos los alumnos de Fairy Tail chicos y chicas reunansen en el gimnasio. Tin Tin Tin.

Nooooo...!- Grito Juvia

Juvia-chan que te pasa, porque gritas?- pregunto Lucy

Y-Yo le tengo miedo a los chicos...- dijo Juvia aterrorizada

KAWAIII!- gritaron todas las de la clase.

Tranquila Juvia yo te protejere...- dijo Erza

Gracias Erza-san- dijo Juvia

Esto me da mal rollo pobre chicos que quieran estar con Juvia, me dan pena..-dijo Levy

Si la verdad...-dijo Lucy con un escalofrio recoriendo su cuerpo.

CHICAS TODAS AL GIMNASIO!- dijo la profesora Charle.

Lucy-san... no me dejes sola, porfavor- dijo Juvia timidamente.

Que mona...- penso Lucy.

EN EL GIMNASIO DE FAIRY TAIL

VALE CHICOS NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS PRIMEROS, PORFAVOR SENTAROS EN ORDEN DE LISTA!.-dijo el profesor Lily.

Que pena no nos podemos sentar con las chicas...-dijo Natsu deprimido.

Uyy.. que pasa quieres hacrles algo... pervertido?- se burlo Gray

No sabia que eras tan pervertido Salamander- dijo Gajeel

Eres extraño...-dijo Jellal

Podeis dejadme enpaz!, solo porque nunca he tenido una conversacion con una...-dijo Natsu timidamente.

Ni tu ni nade de esta escuela, desde pequeños nunca nos han dejado hablarles ni nisiquiera mirarlas- dijo Jellal

Es lo que pasa por estar en un colegio interno, donde hay desde jardin de infancia hasta universidad.-dijo Gray apenado..

Ahhh.. mirad viene las chicas!-dijo Gajeel

VALE CHICAS PORFAVOR SENTAOS EN ORDEN DE LISTA.-dijo la professora Charle.

Los chicos estabas muy emocionados porque iban a conozer a las chicas, porfin!

En fila chicas! vale primera Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvell...Erza Scarlet.

Erza era una chica alta, tenia pechos grandes que llamaban la atencion pero su mirada hacia que todos le tuvieran miedo, tenia pelo rojo escarlata largo y suelto y ojos marrones, llevaba el uniforme de Fairy Tail que podias elejir el color, y el diseño. Erza escojio el color rojo, falda roja corta, una camisa blanca con una corbata negra y una chaqueta roja con detalles negros.

Erza iba caminando por el pasillo, todos los chicos parecian tenerla miedo ella tenia un aura terrorifica, pero Jellal la miro con curiosidad. Erza se dio cuenta y le dedico una sonrisa elegante y madura nada terrorifica, en ese momento Jellal le entro la curiosida queria saber todo de ella no era curiosidad mas bien era que era el tipo de mujer perfecta para el, alguien elegante y madura, pero como estaban separados no podia.

Bah, nunca pasara...-Penso Jellal

SIGUIENTE, LEVY MCGARDEN!-dijo Charle

Levy era una chica bajita con el pelo azul con una cinta en el pelo y ojos marrones, sobre sus pechos..bueno a ella no le gusta hablar de ese tema... Ella elijio el color verde para su uniforme. falda verde con rallas blancas, camisa blanca arremangada por encima de los codos y en vez de corbata un lazo verde oscuro.

Mientras caminava por el pasillo Gajeel la miro y ella le miro y el dijo:

-Gehe.. enana..- le dijo con una sonrisa diabolica.

En ese momento levy le saco la lengua y dijo:

Idiooota!- le dijo enfadada.

LEVY NO INSULTES Y SIENTANTE!-le regaño Charle

SIGUIENTE, LUCY HEARTIFILIA!

Lucy-san...no me dejes sola - dijo apenas llorando Juvia

Juvia-chan, tranquila despues nos sentaremos juntas.

LUCY VAMOS DEJA DE HABLAR!

S-si!

Lucy era una chica de altura mediana, tenia unos grandes pechos que los chicos no dejaban de mirar ya que ella no daba miedo. Era Rubia con una coleta pequeña al lado, ojos de color marrón chocolate. Ella elijio el color rosa, llevaba una falda bastante corta de color rosa, una camisa blanca de manga corta con rosa en el borde de las mangas, una corbata negra con rallas blancas y unas medias por debajo de los tobillos de color negro.

Mientras ella caminava por el pasillo alguien le puso el pie y como es normal se cayo y se dio un golpe en la cara.

Quien ha sido!- gritó Lucy enfadada.

Buajajajajajajjajajaja, buen golpe Lucy Heartfilia!- rio Natsu

Pero menos mal que tus grandes pechos te proteguieron- se burlo Natsu

Lucy se sonrojo tanto porque es la primera vez que habla con un chico y menos que le hubiese dicho eso, la primera impresion de Natsu es que era un pervertido.

Pervertido!- y fue corriendo

NADIE SE CALLA O QUE!-grito Charle

BUENO... LA ULTIMA JUVIA LOXAR

P-Profesora Charle porfabor no me haga caminar hasta ahi sola, porfavor!- dijo Juvia llorando.

J-Juvia porfavor ves y ya esta no te pasara nada.

S-Si...

Juvia era de la estatura de Lucy tambien de Grandes pechos (esque en esta historias todas menos levy creo yo eh xD), tenia el pelo largo y ondulado en las puntas de color azul y los ojos tambien de olor azul. Ella levaba el uniforme azul, una falda corta de color azul marino, una camisa arremangada por debajo de los codos ,un chaleco negro con una corbata azul marino y unas medias por los muslos tambien de color negro.

T-Tengo miedo...-decia Juvia en voz baja mientras todos la observaban.

Ehh Gray!-dijo Natsu

Que quieres coño?- dijo Gray

Hazle lo mismo que hize yo con la rubia, ya veras que divertido o sera que no te atreves?- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa diabolica.

Que no me atrevo ahora veras!-dijo Gray

Y asi lo hizo, sinceramente no se cual es mas tonto, el tonto o el que sigue al tonto.

Juvi estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta y que le pusieron el pie y se tropezo.

Jjajajaj Gray muy bien lo hicistes!- se rio Natsu

Lo que paso esque Gray no se dio cuenta que Natsu le estaba hablando porque cuando Juvia se callo, como llevaba una falda todo el mundo vio sus bragas.

Gray?Gray me escuchas?!-Grito Natsu molesto.

Kyaaaaaaa!- grito Juvia al ver que estaba en esa pose tan embrazosa.

S-Son de rayas azules...- decia todo el rato Gray en voz alta y ademas estaba sonrojado, lo que faltava.

Juvia al oir eso de Gray se fue corriendo y llorando a la vez y Gray bueno pensando en lo que habia echo... xD

BUENOS DIAS CHICOS Y CHICAS DE FAIRY TAIL, SOY EL DIRECTOR MACAROV, AHORA OS CONTARE PORQUE NOS HEMOS REUNIDO LOS CHICOS Y LAS CHICAS...

Continuara...

* * *

**xDDDDDDDD me partia el culo, bueno es la primera ve que hago algo asi xD PERO COMO PRINCIPIANTE NO ESTA MAL MM... nada que me enrollo yo sola xDD bueno el proximo capitulo se llamara...  
**

**Los alumnos y las nuevas habitaciónes.**

**xD ya veran buajajajajaj. no xD**


	2. Los alumnos y las nuevas habitaciones

**Buaajajajjaja el segundo cap xD**

**Los alumnos y las nuevas habitaciones.**

Bueno...Alumnos de Fairy Tail desde hoy la escuela sera mixta, los chicos y chicas se mezclaran en clases segun su curso y para que os comuniqueis que se que no lo areis... hemos hecho mini-apartamentos muy puqueños para 2 personas, chico y chica tendran que vivir juntos.

Pero que cojones...-dijo Gray

Os explicare lo de los apartamentos:

Cada apartamento tiene 1 cocina, 1 baño, el salon y 2 dormitorios. Los apartamentos los limpiaran 1 vez a la semana los domingos por el servicio de limpieza.

Para vuestra información las relaciones de los alumnos en los apartamentos o en clase mientras no sean violentas no nos meteremos. En ese momento el director le guiño el ojo a los chicos.

Este director es un pervertido-pensaron todos los chicos.

Bueno y una ultima novedad, hemos creado un parque de atracciones con muchas tiendas asi que los sabados y domingos teneis acceco a el parque y la piscina del colegio.

Eso es todo. Que os lo paseis bien y ahora os asignaremos las clases asi que mirad los papeles de la pared.

Despues que el director se fuera...

PERO QUE!- Todos gritaron.

Chicos mirad los folletos que os repartiremos.-dijeron los profesores.

Lucy-san, en que classe estas?-pregunto Juvia

En la 1-A y tu? -dijo lucy

Yo tambien!-dijo alegremente Juvia

Erza y yo tambien estamos en la A-1!-dijo Levy

Bien siempre juntas -dijeron y se abrazaron todas.

Ehh Flamita a que clase te asignaron?-pregunto Gray

A la 1-A igual que Gajeel y Jellal-dijo Natsu

Joder, siempre me tocara estar contigo o que -dijo Gray molesto.

CHICOS TODOS A SUS CLASES

En la clase 1-A...

Hola chicos yo soy su tutor, me llamo Macao, ahora presentense porfavor.

(Gente,gente,gente xD)

Me llamo Erza Scarlet y tengo magia de re-equipar.

SIGUIENTE!

Me llamo Jellal Fernandez y tengo magia de cuerpo celestial.

Erza miro a Jellal, en ese momento el se sento y la miro, y como siempre ella le dedico esa sonrisa pero esta vez Jellal se sonrojo tanto que oculto su cara con el cabello, cosa que hizo que Erza se sintiera mal porque penso que le tenia miedo or se oculto con su cabello.

SIGUIENTE!

Me llamo Levy McGarden y tengo magia de escritura solida.

Cuando Levy se sento en su sitio vio que Gajeel la que le llamo enana se sentava delante suyo.

Mierda, la he cagado -penso Levy

SIGUIENTE!

Me llamo Gajeel y tengo magia de dragon slayer de hierro.

Se giro y grito:

AHH, LA ENANA! GEHE..

En ese momento una aura oscura cubrio a Levy y gracias a eso Gajeel se asust y se quedo callado en su sitio.

SIGUIENTE!

M-Me llamo Ju-juvia Loxar y t-tengo magia de agua...-dijo timidamente y bastante aterrorizada

En ese momento Gray grito en medio de la clase:

Es la chica de las bragas de rayas azules!

En ese momento Juvia comenzo a llorar y se sento triste. Erza miro aterradoramente a Gray con cara de Te voy a matar! Gray ya se callo y se sento en su pupitre bastante cagado de miedo.

SIGUIENTE!

Me llamo Gray Fullbuster y tengo magia de hielo.

SIGUIENTE

Me llamo Lucy Heartfillia y tengo magia de espiritus celestiales.

Lucy se sento y vio a su lado el chico de esta mañana diciendo...

Heartfilia...-sonriendo de forma demoniaca.

WTF...-penso Lucy. xD

EL ULTIMO!

Me llamo Natsu Dragneel y tengo magia de dragon slayer del fuego.

VALE CHICOS VOY A DECIROS VUESTROS COMPAÑEROS DE APARTAMENTO.

Mirajane Strauss con Laxus Dreyar

Wendy Marvell con Romeo

Evergreen con Elfman Strauss

Erza Scarlet con Jellal Fernandez

Yo que pensava que no tendria ni una oportunidad de estar con ella... dios que felicidad...-penso Jellal

Levy McGarden con Gajeel Redfox

Gehe enana, llevemonos bien...-dijo con una sonrisa demoniaca.

Dios, llevame contigo- penso Levy

Lucy Heartfillia con Natsu Dragneel

MATENME!-grito Lucy

Tranquila Luigui- dijo natsu

Me llamo Lucy!-dijo Lucy

y por ultimo

Juvia Loxar con Gray Fullbuster

Llevemonos bien Juvia -dijo Gray sonriendo

S-Si...-dijo Juvia timidamente.

VALE YA SON LAS 8 TODOS A SUS APARTAMENTOS PORFAVOR

Adios Lu-chan, buena suerte!-dijo Levy sonriendo.

Adios Levy-chan...-dijo Lucy llorando...

Erza-san buenas noches.-dijo Juvia alegremente.

Buenas noches Juvia, por cierto si pasa algo llamame.-dijo Erza protejiondola.

Tranquila Erza-san mañana te contare todo.

* * *

**Ala se acabo ya llevo dos episiodios en un dia, esq mi imaginacion no se acaba xD  
**

**Bueno el siguiente episodio se llamara: Una noche muy larga...para todos.**


	3. El primer 'Buenas Noches'

**capitulo 3 ya llevo 3 cap en 1 dia y ademas es la primera vez que escribo esto buajajajaj xD que imaginacion.**

**Ep.3 El primer ''Buenas Noches''  
  
**

* * *

**Apartamento de Erza y Jellal**

Vamos, subid mis maletas si sois unos verdaderos hombres!- gritaba Erza a los hombres de la mudanza.

Jellal solamente se quedaba callado mientras subia sus maletas a su habitación, la habitación de Jellal tenia las paredes de papel pntado de color blanco con bordes de color azul electrico. Tenia una cama grande y comoda de madera, la colcha era de color azul elctrico con el cojin y el colchon blanco. Tenia un escritorio blanco con una lampara negra, un armario de color azul electrico y un aparato de musica de color negro con mucha musica de musicos famosos.

Los hombres de la mudanza cargaron las maletas de erza a su habitacion, la habitacion de Erza tenia la pared de color rojo oscuro con una cama como la de Jellal pero la colcha de color blanco con el colchon y el cojin en rojo oscuro. Tenia un escritorio de color marron madera con una lampara blanca, un armario de color blanco y un maniqui para diseñar su armadura.(**nose no se me ocurria algo diferente xD**)

Erza fue a la habtación de Jellal donde estaba el.

Erza-san que haces en mi habitación?-pregunto Jellal

Mirando como era, se parece a la mia- dijo Erza

Erza-san que te gustaria cenar?- pregunto Jellal

Llamame Erza hay confianza.-dijo Erza

Si tu no dices...-dijo Jellal con una gota en la cabeza.

Mmmm...nose, decide tu a mi me da igual- dijo Erza

Entonces... te parece bien filete con patatas?- preunto Jellal (**nose hijo no se me ocurria ninguna comida xD**)

Me parece bien, pero tu cocinas?- pregunto sorprendida Erza

Si mis padres murieron asi que tuve que aprender yo solo...-dijo Jellal triste

Ahhh..Lo siento...Ah ya se!-dijo Erza

Que?-pregunto Jellal

Enseñame a cocinar!-dijo Erza con ojos brillantes

S-Si tu lo dices...-dijo Jellal sonrojado

Bueno Erza ven a la cocina.

Vale, primero saca la carne y cortala en filetes.-dijo Jellal

Ok...-Dijo Erza sin mucha experiencia

En ese momento Erza comenzo a cortr la carne muy violentamente con dangre por todos lados.

Q-Quieta!-grito Jellal

Que pasa?! porque gritas?-dijo Erza extrañada

Asi no se corta la carne...-dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

Entonces enseñame-dijo Erza

Ok... primero sujeta asi la carne y ves cortandola suavemente en trozos de este tamaño, ves?

Ok,Ok - dijo Erza

Pero Erza no entendio lo de ''corta la carne suavemente'' y comenzo otra vez a volar sangre.

Queeee nooo!-grito Jellal

Pues enseñame te he dicho!

Ya te he enseñado!

Comenzaron a gritar los dos hasta que se calmaron.

Vale te ayudare mas que antes- dijo Jellal

Mas te vale -dijo Erza

Jellal se puso detras de Erza sujetandole las dos manos enseñandole cortar carne.

Asi se hace...suavemente-dijo Jellal

Pero lo que pasava esque ningun chico toco nunca ha Erza y menos enseñandola a cocinar, no sabia que era ese sentimiento pero lo qe si sabia es que estaba ardiendo.

Bien ahora las patatas, Jellal le iba a enseñar igual que antes pero ella...

Estoy bien se hacerlo yo sola!- dijo gritando nerviosamente.

Esta bien,...-dijo apenado

Ya que por una vez que tocava a una chica tan guapa ya no le dejava.

*despues de hacer la comida y cenar*

Erza y Jellal ya estaban en pijama y se fueron al baño a lavarse los dientes y despues...

Erza!-grito Jellal

Que?- dijo extrañada

Emmm... Buenas noches!- grito y se encerro en su habitacion.

Erza se acerco a la puerta de la habitacion de su compañero y dijo..

Bu-e-nas no-ches...-dijo en un tono muy cariñoso

cosa que detras de la puerta Jellal estaba tan sonrojado que no podia ni dormir hasta las 3 y media de la noche.

**Apartamento de Levy y Gajeel**

Levy estaba intentando levantar sus maletas por las escaleras pero se tropezo y callo abajo donde no debia estar sus maletas...

Hey..!-dijo Gajeel mirandola en el suelo.

Gehe, que debil eres enana! -dijo Gajeel en tono de burla

IDIOOOTA!-grito Levy

Tranquila o sino no te ayudo a subir tus maletas -amenazo Gajeel

Umm... porfavor..-dijo levy en un tono muy tierno, cosa que hizo que Gajeel se sonrojara.

Ummm! VOYASUBIRTUSMALETAS!- habl tan rapido y salia corriendo tan rapidamente que no se le entendio xD.

Que cojones le pasa a este tio...-dijo Levy con una gota en la cabeza.

Wow pedazo habitacion!-grio gajeel

Su habitacion tenia la pared de color gris con tornillos y cosas metalicas dibujadas en la pared, una cama grande de madera con la colcha de color gris con rayas negras y el cojin y colchon blanco. Tenia un escritorio negro con una lampara gris, un armaria hecho de metal y un taller con un monton de tornillos y sierras de metal puro. **(nose pa esto tengo poca imaginacion xD)**

Haber la mia!-grito Levy emocionada.

No grites leche!

Y tu si qu puedes no?

WOWW! QUE BONITO -grito Levy

La habitacion de levy tenia la pared de color verde oscuro con dibujos de libros, una cama como la de Gajeel con la colcha de color blanco con estrellas verdes y amarillas con el cojin y el colchon del color de la pared. Tenia un escritorio de color madera con una lampara verde caoba, un armario de color madera y dos estanterias llena de libros.

Bueno no es para tanto tu habitación...-dijo Gajeel

Si claro...-dijo Levy

Bueno que comemos?-pregunto Gajeel

Me lo dices a mi?-dijo Levy

Si sino quien! tu eres la mujer de la casa asi que cocinas tu!- grito Gajeel

Si anda Machista! grito Levy

Y comenzaron a pelear los dos hasta las 9

Bueno comemos comida de microndas vale! -dijo Levy

Esta bien! -Grito Gajeel

*despues de comer Levy*

Gajeel voy ha estar en mi habitaion asi que si necesitas alg llama a la puerta vale!?

S-si...-dijo sin escuchar

*despues de comer Gajeel*

Que asco pedire a la enana que limpie los platos-dijo Gajeel

*TOC TOC*

Estas enfadada? Por eso no me habres?V-Voy ha entrar ehh!

Cuando entro Gajeel vio a Levy en el escritorio dormida, con la cabeza apollada en un libro.

E-es mas linda de lo que pensava cuando esta dormida...Siemre pense que era solo una chica bajita y sin atractivo pero... - penso Gajeel

Cojio a levy el brazos, la puso dentro de la cama y le dio un beso en la frente.

Buenas noches...-susurro Gajeel

* * *

**Chahahahah buenop que romantico Por dios, xD BUENO AHORA ARE LA SEGUNDA PARTE PORQUE SINO SERIA MUY LARGO XDD  
**

**madre mia en un dia hago muchas cosas xDD.**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**El primer ''Buenas Noches'' 2**


	4. El primer 'Buenas Noches' 2

**BUENOP AQUI YA ESTAN LAS OTRAS DOS PAREJAS ESQUE SINO ERA MUY LARGO XDD**

**El primer ''Buenas Noches''**

**Apartamento de Juvia y Gray**

Ahhh!- Grito Juvia y se cayo en el suelo del recividor

Despues vino Gray y cojio la maleta de Juvia y la llevo a su habitación

Ala que habitación mas bonita tienes Juvia!-dijo Gray alegremente

G-Gracias por llevar mi maleta, G-Gray... -dijo Juvia timidamente

De nada- dijo sonriendo

La habitación de Juvia tenia las paredes de color azul cielo con los bordes blancos, tnia una cama grande de madera con la colcha con un estampado de mar con el cojin y el colchon blanco. Tenia un escritorio blanco con una lampara azul claro, un armario azul marino y una parte de la habitación con todo tipo de pinturas.

Que bonita..-dijo Juvia sonriendo

Sabes estas mas mona cuando sonreis.-dijo Gray

Bueno voy a llevar mis maletas a mi habitación.

La habitación de Gray tenia paredes de color azul hielo con dibujos de comos de nieve blancos, una cama como la de Juvia con estampados de cops de nieve. Tenia un escritorio azul hielo con una lampara negra, un armario de color azul hielo y un aparato de musica hecho de hielo con discos de musica de hielo.**( NOSE DISCOS DE HIELO ._.)**

Gray se fue a su cama y se fue ha hacer una siesta porque mira le venia en gana.(xD)

9:30

MmMm...He dormido muy bien..-se desperto Gray

He? Que es este olor?- se extraño Gray

Gray se fue a la cocina donde vio a Juvia cocinando en delantal.

Ah? Gray ya te despertaste?-dijo Juvia sonriendo

S-Si...

Es la primera vez que veo a una chica en delantal, aunque creo que le quedaria mas bien un delanta en bañador pero...-ahora Gray se dio cuenta que estaba hablando en voy alta.

Gray! Q-Que estas d-diciendo!- dijo Juvia sonrojada

Perdona no era mi intencion!-grito gray sonrojado

Bueno... ya he preparado la cena..-dijo timidamente

Gracias que buena pinta!-exclamo Gray encantado con la comida

*despues de comer*

Juvia ya habia terminado de comer y Gray acabava ahora mismo, Gray despues de cenar queria ir a ducharse porque la verdad olia bastante mal despues de que Natsu le vomitara encima. Asi que Gray se fue al baño, cerro la puerta, se desnudo abri la cortina de la ducha y..

Pero que!-grito Gray sonrojadissimo

He encontrado a Juvia dormida en la ducha!, que haria si la sacaba de ahi la veria desnuda, y ademas yo estaba desnudo y si se despierta y me ve, ahhhhh que hago que hago!

Bueno...no hay mas remedio...-suspiro Gray

Gray se vistio porque sino seria un problema, cojio una toalla y cubrio a Juvia con ella, pero...

Vale, ya esta fuera de la ducha pero que hago ahora si esta mojada y tendre que ponerle la ropa interior!- dijo Gray

En ese momento Juvia se desperto...

Kyaaaaaaa~! Que hago desnuda con una toalla delante tuyo!-gritava Juvia

Emm ettoo...esque te dormiste en la bañera y me queria bañar asi que te tape con la toalla te saque pero esq estabas mojada y no te queria poner la ropa...

Primera impresion de Gray para Juvia: Un Pervertido

Ya me voy a cambiar sola!-grito Juvia, pero resbalo y cayo arriba de Gray sin toalla.

Dios Mio...-dijo Gray

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~~!

DESPUES DE ESO GRAY Y JUVIA ESTUVIERON TODA LA NOCHE SIN HABLARSE: 1 porque Gray es un pervertido y 2 porque vio a Juvia desnuda.

**Apartamento de Lucy y Natsu**

Oye Luigui eres rubia de bote verdad? -pregunto Natsu

Me llamo Lucy y soy rubia natural!-grito Lucy

Calmate Luigui...-se burlo Natsu

Es Lucy!Lucy!-grito

Ala que habitacion mas mona- dijo Lucy

La habitacion de Lucy tenia las paredes de color rosa claro, la cama iguial como todos, la colcha de color negro con corazones fucsia con el colchon y el cojin blancos. El escritorio blanco con una lampara fucsia, un armario de color blanco y un tocador con todo tipo de maquillaje.**(NOSE HIJOS NOSE)**

Oye Lucy ven a mi habitacion- dijo Natsu

Vale...-dijo Lucy con cara de ''Que me quieres hacer?''

La habitacion de Natsu teni las paredes de dibujos de fuego, la cama igual que todos con la colcha de color de la pared conel colchon y el cojin de color escritorio era de color negro con una lampara naranja, un armario en forma de llama de fuego y una parilla, espera porque una parilla!Que quieren los profesores que haya fuego en la habitacion o que! **(Nah fue yo xD)**

Natsu porque tienes una parilla en la habitacion?-pregunto Lucy extrañada

Para cocinarte a ti!-dijo Natsu con cara de trollen**(meme trollen pa que lo sepan)**

No me toques vale!- dijo Lucy aterrorizada

Aye!- dijo un gato azul volador

Un gato!- grito Lucy

Es mi gato Happy -rio natsu

El gato se acerco a Lucy y le dijo..

Lucy...-dijo Happy

Que quieres Happy? - dijo Lucy tiernamente

Hueles mal..-Se burlo Happy

Buajajajajaj-Muy buena Happy

Natsu...Te quedas sin carne- dijo Lucy

Queeeee!-alucino Natsu

Lucy acabo de preparar la cena, ella tenia chuletas de cerdo con patatas y Natsu... ensalada de brocoli... ._.

Pero que es esta mierda!-grito Natsu

Tu comida..-dijo Lucy

Estoy indignado! Estoy indignado!- grito Natsu bailando en la mesa.

No muevas la mesa!- grito Lucy

Natsu se cayo de la mesa y ...

Lo siento Luigi jajajj-dijo Natsu

Are? que es esto?-Dijo Natsu extrañado

Es mi pecho imbecil!-grito Lucy sonrojada

Ahhhh!-grito Natsu sonrojado

Perdona no era mi intencion...-dijo Natsu sonrojado

Vale pero... puedes soltarlo ya!-grito Lucy avergonzada

Ahhh! Perdona, Perdona!-rito Natsu

Vamos a dormir que ya son las onze-dijo Lucy cansada

Los dos se fueron al baño a lavarse los dientes primero Natsu y despues Lucy, Lucy se iva a poner el cepillo en la boca pero.,...

Ahhhhhh! Picanteeee!-grito Lucy con la lengua ardiendo

Buajajajj! Es mi pasta de dientes picante._.-dijo Natsu

Hbermelo dicho que tu puedes comer fuego yo no!-grito Lucy

Ahhh, y dime ¿Pica? - se burlo Natsu

Pica mucho-grito Lucy dandole un puñetazo a Natsu en la cara.

Ahhh eso duele! Luigi eres una chica muy violenta...-dijo NATSU

Tu te callas!-dijo Lucy

Desues de curarse la boca Lucy se fue a su cuerto donde habia una nota que decia ''Buenas Noches Luce~'', Lucy al ver eso fue a la habitacion de Natsu que el estaba sentado en la cama y...

Buenas noches tambien Natsu..-dijo Lucy sonriendo.

Oye por cierto... porque estas calentando la parilla Natsu?-preunto Lucy

Para hacerte a la barbacoa- dijo Natsu

AHHHHHH!-grito Lucy

Me voy a mi habitacion!-dijo Lucy

* * *

**Buenas noches a todos xD mentira bueno creo que Gray y Juvia son los mas pervertidos la verda xD SI SI bueno el proximo episodio es...**

**Un despertar muy emocionante  
**


	5. Un despertar emocionante

**Holishhh... Ayer no pude esribir ningun capitulo pork estaba con unos amigos en la playa xDDD Bueno hoy seguramete ya ar capitulos... escribo demasiado, pero me encanta xDDD... vale estoy mal bueno el capitulo de hoy :3333. AVISO: ESTE EPISODIO PUEDE QUE SEA MU LARGO O K TENGA DOS PARTES YO IRE ESCRIBIENO XDD.  
**

* * *

**Un despertar emocionante.  
**

_**Apartamento de Erza y Jellal**_

Las 7:30 am

Mmm... Que hora es...?-pregunto Erza adormecida

Ah.. aun es temprano...-dijo levantandose de la cama

Se ducho, se vistio y se hizo la cama...

Voy a despertar a Jellal porque al final no llegara a la escuela.

Erza abrio la puerta de la habitacion e Jellal..

Jellal...Despierta..!...

...Nada que no se despierta-dijo Erza

Pero la verdad esque es mas lindo de lo que pensava...-pensava Erza

Erza aproximo su cara inconscientemente contra la suya, hatsa que Jellal abri los ojos...

E-Erza que haces!-grito Jellal sonrojado

Ahhhh, etiooo aahhh ... tenias algo en la nariz!-grito Erza sonrojada

En la nariz!?-pregunto Jellal sonrojado

No en la oreja!-Grito Erza sonrojada

Como en la oreja?! - grito Jellal extrañado

Que no en el ojo!- grito Erza

Eso ya es mas normal...-suspiro Jellal

Etto...Erza-dijo Jellal

Q-Que!?-grito Erza

Te puedes ir tengo que cambiarme... -dijo Jellal

Ahhh etoo, claro tomate tu tiempo!-dijo mientras corri y cerraba la puerta

Que acaba de pasar?...-se pregunto Jellal a si mismo con una gota en la cabeza

_**Apartamento de Gajeel y Levy**_

Las 7:30 am

Mmmm...espera.. que hace Gajeel durmiendo en mi escritorio?!- grito Levy cuando se levanto

Enana, callate no puedo dormir...-dijo Gajeel perezosamente

Tu sal de mi habitacion, esto es allanamiento de morada!- grito Levy

Tch...me quede dormido aqui porque te dormistes en tu habitacion y te tuve que llevar a tu cama, y al final...me dormi..-dijo molesto

Ahh.. G-Gracias...-dijo Levy sonrojada por lo que habia echo Gajeel

N-No hace falta que me des las gracias!-dijo Gajeel sonrjado saliendo de laa habitacion de Levy

Es demasiado linda...-penso Gajeel sonrojado

30 MINUTOS DESPUES

Vamos Gajeel al colegio que ya son las ocho.-dijo Levy

Gajeel bajo con clavos y tornillos en la boca.

Gajeel que es eso..?-pregunto Levy

Mi almuerzo -dijo Gajeel

...- se quedo Levy con una gota en la cabeza.

**_Apartamento de Juvia y Gray_**

7:30

Juvia...-dijo Gray

Juvia despierta!-grito Gray

Kyaa~ Un monstruo!- grito Juvia aterrada

Gracias, eres muy amable...-dijo Gray sarcasticamente

Ahh.. lo siento estaba teniendo una pesadilla...-dijo Juvia medio dormida

Que soñabas?-pregunto Gray intrigado

Mejor no quieras saberlo...-dijo avergonzada

Dime,dime, no me quejare. -dijo Gray

Esta bien...Estaba soñando que un monstruo me estaba violando en el baño...-dijo sonrojada

. . . .Ah!?- grito Gray sonrojado

Pero tu que sueñas!? - grito Gray sonrojado

espera un momento Juvia, respondeme a una pregunta.

Dime Gray? - pregunto Juvia

Ese monstruo era yo? - pregunto Gray

Juvia no respondio solo se tapo con la manta la cara y se giro, Gray le quito la manta y le dijo..

Responde Juvia porque no escaparas...-dijo Gray con una sonrisa diabolica en la cara.

S-Si! Eras tu pero no me mires asi!-grito Juvia

Oye, perdon por lo de ayer en el baño no lo hice adrede...-dijo sonrojado Gray

No te preocupes Gray...-dijo Juvia avergonzada

Gray...-dijo Juvia

Q-Que pasa? - pregunto Gray nervioso

Porque estas en calzoncillos?!- pregunto Juvia tapandose los ojos

Ahh?! Cuando me quite la ropa?! -grito Gray

Eso digo yo?!-grito Juvia

_**Apartamento de Lucy y Natsu**_

8:10 am

Natsu levantate...

Natsu que te levantes!-grito Lucy

Ya me has tocado los cojones...

Lucy se aproximo donde habia un bate de beisbos en una caja que decia: ''Romper en caso de emergencia'', cojio el bate de beisbol y se fue a la habitación de Natsu...

Te he dicho que te levantes! - le dijo mientras le golpeaba con el bate de beisbol.

Ahhhh! Que cojones estas haciendo Luigui! - grito Natsu con golpes en la cara

Despierta! - grito Lucy

Estoy despierto!- grito Natsu

Pues vistete porque faltan 20 minutos para que comienzen las clases!-grito Lucy

Mierdaaaaaa!-grito Natsu

Pero Nasu no te desvistas delante mio!- dijo Lucy sonrojaada al ver a Natsu quitandose la ropa

Mmm... Que pasa Lucy te gusta?...pervertida..-dijo Natsu poniendo a Lucy contra la pared

P-Pero que haces Natsu!?- grito Lucy sonrojada

Buajajajaj que cara dios mio!-se rio Natsu

Vistete!- le grito Lucy mientras le golpeava con el bate de beisbol.

_**Escuela Fairy Tail**_

Lu-chan! Buenos dias!-dijo Levy corriendo hacia Lucy.

Buenos dias Levy-chan!-dijo Lucy sonriendo

Buenas Salamander!-dijo Gajeel

Buenas...-dijo Natsu

Oye porque tienes la cara con tantas heridas..?-pregunto Gajeel con una gota en la cabeza

Porque Lu- Lucy le interrumpio

Porque se quedo dormido, no se queria levantar asi que coji el bate de beisbol y le pegue hasta que se despertara.-dijo Lucy mirando molesta a Natsu

Jjajajajajaaj te ha pegato una chica salamander! - se rio Gajeel

De que te ries Gajeel? - pregunto Jellal al ver como se reia

Ahh eres tu Jellal, mira te cuento...

*Gajeel explico todo*

Natsu no sabia que eras tan debil...-dijo Jellal decepcionado

Erza Buenos dias! - dijeron Levy y Lucy

Buenos dias!-dijo Erza

Erza y Jellal se miraron un instante y despues se dejaron de mirar sonrojados...

Ehh?!- gritaron todos al ver a Erza sonrojada y a Jellal

Uy uy uy aqui que ha pasado...? - preguntron todos con caras pervertidas

N-Nada que os hace pensar que ha pasado algo! JAJAJAJAJ- grito Erza mientras se reia

Buenos dias a todas!- dijo Juvia

Buenos dias Juvia - dijeron todas

Buenas!- saludo Gray

Buenas!- saludaron todos

Juvia que te hizo Gray dimelo todo!- grito Erza mientras agaraba a Juvia por los hombros.

Eso Gray paso algo? - peguntaron los chicos

Juvia, Juvia resiste! - gritaban todos

Ehh?! Que ha pasado?!- pregunto Gray asombrado

Se puso colorada y despues se desmayo..-dijeron todos con mirada de que era Gray el culpable

Porque me mirais..-preunto Gray sonrojado

_**Chicos todos a claseeeee!- grito el profesor Macao**_

* * *

**xDDDDDD, cada uno a su rollo pero en mi opinion Jellal y Erza son los mas normal, Gajeel y Levy los mas romanticos, Gray y Juvia los mas pervertidos y Lucy y Natsu los mas divertidos xD. mi opinion ehhh xD  
**

**Bueno prox cap... Nuestras clases siempre seran asi?**


	6. Nuestras clases siempre seran asi?

**Buenas, ahora comenzaran las clases xDDDD dios ya este ya es el segundo episodio que llevo hoy, aixxx xD bueno comienzo ya que yo isma me enrollo y me convierto en un rollo de sushi OkNo# bueno el episodio de Hoy juaj juas.**

* * *

**Nuestras clases siempre seran asi?**

Buenos dias. -dijo el profesor de quimica

Buenos dias! - dijeron los alumnos

Hoy haremos parejas para hacer las pociones para curar heridas, ara hacerlo mas facil seran las parejas de los apartamentos.

Todos con sus parejas porfavor!

Luigi no la lies vale que siempre haces lo mismo. - se burlo Natsu

Eso sera para ti...-dijo Lucy molesta

Estais todos con vuetras parejas?!

Si!-dijeron los alumnos

Vale comenzemos, os dire los ingredientes y como hacerlo y lo areis despues asi que atencion.

Lucy tu presta atencion que yo voy a dormir...-dijo Natsu con toda naturalidad

Como te duermas te echare veneno en tu almuerzo.-dijo Lucy seriamente

Chicos atencion! Primero echamos ...(bla bla yo no se de pociones xD)

Ahora hacedlo vosotros.

Primero encendemos el fuego...Natsu estas escuchando?!

Mmm... que dices Luigui...

Es Lucy! Bueno tenemos que hacer la pocion, aqui estan los ingredientes

Bah esto es facil...se echan todos los igredientes y ala echo!

Natsu Noooo los eches!

CHICOS CUIDADO QUE VA A EXPLOTAR!

Cuidado Erza!-grito Jellal, que cuando exploto se lanzo contra ella porque no estaba prestando atencion.

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ahh...Maldicion...-dijo Jellal al estar arriba de Erza tocandole los pechos..

Ahhh! Lo siento Erza!

N-No pasa nada...-dijo Erza

Enserioooo!- gritaron toda la clase al ver a la terrorifica Erza Scarlet diciendo eso.

Natsu! -grito Lucy enfadada

Lo siento- dijo Ntasu rascandose la cabeza

Natsu-kun esta castigado en la hora del almuerzo.-dijo el profesor

***Hora del almuerzo***

Erza dinos que paso entre tu y Jellal? - preguntaron todas

Bueno, esta mañana tenia que despertar a Jellal y cuendo le intentava despertar...

Que paso despues?-preguntaron todas con curiosidad

L-Le intente...B-

B que?-preguntaron

B-Besar...-dijo Erza sonrojada

Le intentaste besar?!- gritaron todas

Shhhhhh no griteis!-dijo Erza

Pero porque intentastes besarle Erza-san?-pregunto Juvia

Esque...era muy l-lindo durmiendo...-dijo Erza sonrojada

Kawaii!- abrazaron todas a Erza

Bueno y...Juvia que te paso con Gray ¬¬?

Mmm,etto,ahh...

MmMMMM dinos dinos!

Juvia dimelo necesito saberlo!-grito Erza

Bueno...me dormi en la bañera y Gray pensava que yo no estaba...abrio la cortina y me vio dormida y ademas... me desperte con una toalla en el baño delante de el... y me cai encima de el desnuda...

Lo mato!-grito Erza

*tin tin tin*

Erza vamonos a classe..

Esta bien...

_**CLASE DE NATACIÓN**_

Hey Gray, que paso con Juvia?-pregunto Natsu con cara picara.

Nada que te interese...-respondio Gray sonrojado.

Entonces se lo preguntare a Juvia. - dijo Natsu

Esta bien te lo contare, la vi desnuda en la bañera...-dijo sonrojandose

Gray...como tiene la delantera?-pregunto Natsu en su modo pervertido

Pues bastante grande si te digo la verdad. - dijo Gray tambien en modo pervetido.(xDDD vaya par)

CHICAS SALID YA DEL VESTUARIO! NO TENGAIS VERGUENZA!

Pero profesor tienes preparada la camara de fotos... - dijeron los chicos con una gota en la cabeza

Profesor es un pervertido...-dijo Lucy molesta

PROFESOR GUARDE LA CAMARA O SE LO DIRE AL DIRECTOR!- grito Erza molesta

S-Si...

Juvia es verdad lo que dijo Gray, que tienes buena delantera.-dijo Natsu

Gray, idiota!-grito Juvia que se fue llorando al baño

J-Juvia...Natsu..Bastardo!-grito Gray

*30 min despues*

Profesor estoy muy cansada podria dejarme descansar?..-pregunto Levy

Perdona guapa aun no a acabado la clase, como castigo nada dos piscinas.

S-Si-dijo Levy

*5 min despues*

Profesor donde esta Levy?

Deberia estar nadando... espera donde esta!

Profesor Levy se esta ahogando!-grito Juvia

Levy!-grito Gajeel saltando a la piscina

Gajeel buceo para ver donde se encontraba para salvarla.

Mmm...Gajeel que ha pasado? - dijo Levy recuperando el conozimiento

Idiota! Si estabas cansada podrias haber parado de nadar idiota!-grito Gajeel

Gajeel...-dijo Levy

Estaba preocupado...-dijo Gajeel abrazando a Levy

Gajeel que estas haciendo...?-pregunto Levy sonrojada

Ehhh? L-Lo siento!-grito Gajeel sonrojado

Uhhh la parejita!- se burlo Natsu

Callate flamita que esto es serio!-dijo Gray

Y lo dices tu pervetido que eres el fan numero 1 de los pechos de Juvia!-se burlo Natsu

Natsu no metas a Juvia en esto! - grito Erza

AYE!- gritaron Natsu y Gray

_***CLASE DE EDUCACION FISICA***_

Hola chicos, hoy haremos carreras a caballito.

Caballito?!- gritaron todos

Si, caballito ahora todos con parejas de chico chica, las parejas seran los compañeros de apartamento asi no hay discusiones, vale chicos?

Primero practicad para saber quien va arriba y quien abajo.

_**Erza y Jellal**_

Jellal yo te llevare vale? Tengo mucha confianza en mi fuerza fisica, asi que confia en mi! - decia Erza con los ojos brillantes.

E-Esta bien...-dijo Jellal on una gota en la cabeza.

_**Levy y Gajeel**_

Enana te llevare yo esta bien, que si tu me llevas me comere el suelo.-dijo Gajeel

Pues la verdad preferirira que te comieras el suelo...-dijo Levy

_**Juvia y**_ **Gray**

Juvia, perdona por lo que dije Natsu, eso no fue lo que dije...-se disculpo Gray

No pasa nada Gray, siempre me lo dicen...-dijo Juvia

Bueno pues yo te llevare, te parece bien?

Si! - dijo Juvia sonriendo

_**Lucy y**** Natsu**_

Oye, Lucy llevame tu...-dijo Natsu

Mas quisieras, yo soy una dama por eso no pued tener un chico sudoroso a mis espaldas...Continuara..

* * *

C**ONTINUARA ESQ ME HA ECHO PALO ESCRIBIR MAS SABES Xdddd**


	7. La nieve mas romantica

**Una cosa iva ha hacer la segunda parte de las clases pero me ha gustado mas hacer esto porque con el otro se me estaba acabando mi brillante imaginacion y no me motivava asi k este m'encanta buajajajaj xD COMENZAMOS.:**

* * *

**La nieve mas romantica.  
**

_**Una semana antes : 8:00 A.M Clase 1-A**_

Buenos dias a todos, os quiero anunciar que la semana que viene iremos dos noches y tres dias a esquiar, habran cabañas por cada apartamento y tiempo libre todo el tiempo. La ultima noche habra una fiesta de navidad con bebidas y musica asi que porfavor teneis que ir elegantes esta bien? Tambien dejaremos hacer karaoke con quien querais, y la fiesta durara hasta las 4:00.

Ahora os dire que teneis que llevar ya que no hay presupuesto para hacer fotocopiar ya que los profesores gastaron los ahorros en alchol y bebidas para ellos... bueno teneis que llevar:

Pantalones largos, Polo, Jerseis de lana para ir por la cabaña, pijama, botas de esqui, gorro, gafas de esqui y la ropa de gala que querais con los zapatos el maquillaje y todo eso...y ahora hablad que yo me voy a beber el alchol que compraron en la sala de profesores... ala adios! - y asi anuncio los dias de la nieve el profesor Macao.

Yo, sinceramente no entiendo a este profesor..-dijo Levy

Nos anuncia nuestros dias libres y se va a beber con los demas profesores...que escuela-dijo Lucy con una gota en la cabeza

Bueno, lo importante es que vamos a divertirnos!- grito Natsu

AYE! - grito toda la clase

*_** seis dias despues: viernes***_

Chicos, mañana nos vamos a esquiar pero antes os quiero presentar a un alumno nuevo, se llama Lyon Bastia y se acaba de transferir a nuestra clase.

L-Lyon!-grito Gray

Hola Gray..-dijo Lyon

Que haces aqui?!-pregunto Gray

Ultear me obligo a salir de Lamia Scale y venir a Fairy Tail.-dijo Lyon serio

Entiendo...-dijo Gray

Bueno Lyon sientate delante de Juvia.-dijo Macao

Quien es Juvia?-pregunto Lyon para saber donde sentarse.

Y-Yo soy Juvia..-dijo Juvia

Lyon la miro por unos segundos, se fue delante de ella la cojio de los hombros...

Esto es lo que llaman amor a primera vista?!- pregunto Lyon sonrojado

Q-Que dices Lyon...?- dijo Juvia sonrojada

Lyon!-grito Gray

No toques a mi compañera!- grito Gray como si Juvia le perteneciera

Jajajajaj Gray se molesto, bueno no me extraña porque es el fan numero 1 de los pechos de Juvia!-se burlo Natsu

Natsu!Bastardo!- grito Gray

CHICOS YA ES SUFICIENTE, SIENTENSE TODOS EN SUS SITIOS!- grito la terrorifica Titania

AYE!- grito toda la clase.

Bueno chicos os veo mañana en los autobuses.

_*****__**despues de clases***_

Oye Lucy quieres ir con nosotras a comprar el vestido en las tiendas de Fairy Tail?

Si, vamos!- dijo Lucy

_***Lucy y las chicas se fueron a comprar el vestido, los accesioros y el maquillaje***_

_***EL DIA DE LA NIEVE 1***_

Whoaa!Que bonita la nieve!- grito Lucy

Buaghhh- vomito Natsu

Natsu!-grito asqueada Lucy

L-Lo siento Luigui, me he mareado en el auto- buaghhh- dijo Natsu vomitando

Dios...Que has comido en tu vomito hay muchos tropezones...-dijo Lucy con nauseas

CHICOS TODOS A SUS CABAÑAS- grito el profesor Macao

***Despues de intalarse***

***19:30***Oye director Macarov, esta seguro de esto?

Si Si tu hazlo, Macao

***19:40***

Gray, donde estas?!-preeguntava Juvia**  
**

una nota..: He ido a hacer snowboard nocturno, no me esperes. Gray

Que va ha hacer que?! Pero si hay una tormenta de nieve!

Tengo que ir a buscarle o morira!

Juvia se vistio y estuvo 20 min buscando a Gray hasta que sin queres piso una piedra y se cayo por una montaña cuesta abajo.

***cabaña de Gray y Juvia***

Donde demonio esta Juvia?- pregunto Gray

Que cojones...- Gray vio la nota y la miro.

Juvia...!

Gray salio en busca de Juvia en la nieve, ya que el esta acostumbrado al frio podia ir como quisiera. Gray vio unos mechones azul enterrados bajo la nieve..

Juvia!Respondeme!- grito Gray

Gray...-dijo Juvia

Gray cojio a Juvia para volver a la cabaña donde ella recuperaria las fuerzas.

Ya llegamos Juvia...-dijo Gray

Gracias Gray-dijo Juvia

Gray puso un poco de leña a la chimenea para hacer fuego.

Juvia...tienes la ropa mojada de la nieve..-dijo Gray

Ah si... no pasa nada..-dijo Juvia

Si que pasa, te perdistes en la nieve para buscarme y casi te mueres!-grito Gray

Juvia, quitate la ropa..-dijo Gray seriamente

P-Pero que dices Gray!-grito Juvia sonrojada

Es para sobrevivir, que quieres resfriarte y no ir a la fiesta de mañana!-dijo Gray

Esta bien, pero no mires..-dijo Juvia sonrojada

E-Esta bien...

Gray se quito la camiseta...

Juvia ven aqui...-dijo Gray

Q-Que haces en la cama Gray!-pregunto Juvia avergonzada.

No intento hacer nada pervertido! Es solo para mantener los cuerpos calientes, asi que ven...dijo Gray sonrojado

Juvia fue a la cama donde Gray la dejo tumbada haciendo que los dos se abrazaran...Juvia estaba muy avergonzada asi que se iva alejando de el, pero Gray cada vez la abrazaba mas y mas, los dos notaban que el corazon iban a mil por hora, ya que sentian la piel de cada uno tocandose. Juvia ya se habia dado cuenta que el cuerpo tonificado de Gray estaba tocando sus pechos sin camiseta por supervivencia. Gray no sabia que la piel de una chica era tan suave, estaban los dos tan cerca que notavan el aliento del otro, sintiendo el calor del otro, estaban sus labios a pocos centimetros del otro, estaban acercandose poco a poco, los dos sonrojados hasta que..

Juvia, Gray vamos a cenar todos juntos, venis?-dijo Jellal abriendo la puerta.

Ahhhhhh! Juvia-chan!- grito Levy que estaba con Jellal

Gray, bastardo que le estas haciendo a mi preciosa Juvia! - vino tambien Lyon gritando

Maldito no toques a Juvia!- gritava Erza

Gray, te has lucido, ajajjajaja- se burlo Natsu

Pero bueno aqui viene todo el mundo o que!- grito Gray sonrojado

Gray, veo que ya te has echo un hombre...-dijo Gajeel

Que no le he echo nada!-grito Gray sonrojado

Que pasa Gray, estaba durmiendo...-dijo Juvia destapandose de la manta, estando solo en sujetador

Kyaaaaa~ Que haceis todos aquiii!- grito Juvia sonrojada mas que el pelo de Escarlata de Erza

J-Juvia-chan..-dijo Lyon que despues le vino una emorragia nasal inmensa

Iros a la mierda todos!-grito Gray sonrojado cerrando la puerta.

* * *

**Buajajja xDD si os digo la verdad lo de la nieve creo que a mas para Gruvia xD bueno el prox cap**

**La noche de los besos**


	8. Nuestro primer amor

**Holishh, porfin despues de lo de Gray y Juvia ya hay romance xD TRANQUILOS QUE AHORA HABRA NALU,GALE Y JERZA esque soy muy gruvia yo xDD**

**bUENOP AVISO QUE CUANDO YA HAYAN MUCHOS CAPITULOS 15 O ASI ABRAN ''RELACIONES'' ENTRE ELLOS XD VOSOTROS YA ME ENTENDEIS BUENO PERO AUN FALTA EHH. COMENZAMOS YA QUE ME ENROLLO XD:**

* * *

**Nuestro primer amor.**

Chicos, prearaos la fiesta empezara a las 10:00 cenaremos ahi!- grito el profesor Macao

Erza vistio un vestido rojo, largo hasta los pies, abierto en una pierna, escote en forma de corazon, zapatos de charol rojo, pelo recojido en un moño y guantes largos blancos.

Jellal vistio una camisa azul cielo con una chaqueta blanca con corbata negra y pantalones negros.

Levy vistio un vestido naranja, sin mangas , largo por arriba de las rodillas, escote en forma de corazon y una cinta del color del vestido debajo del escote. Tacones color crema y diadema blanca con el pelo liso.

Gajeel vistio una camisa gris arremangada por los codos con una corbata negra y pantalones negros

Juvia vistio un vestido blanco corto , sin tirantes, escote en forma corazon, con detalles azul cielo alrededor del escote y en la falda y una cinta en la cintura color azul cielo con una flor blanca al lado. Tacones azul cielo y pelo liso, con una flor blanca en el pelo.

Gray vistio una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro, una corbata negra y unos pantalones negros.

Lucy vistio un vestido rosa claro mas corto que el de Levy, con tirantes, escote en forma de corazon de color fucsia con brillantes y la falda de color rosa claro con varias capas y una cinta de color de la falda debajo del escote. Tacones rosa claro y pelo ondulado con pendientes de aro plateados.

Natsu vistio camisa naranja con su bufanda y unos pantalones negros.

Llevaron a los alumnos a una sala gigante con pista de dicoteca, escenario, bebidas, mesas y sillas para hablar y un aparato de karaoke con 4 mesas eran de cuantro personas asi que se sentaron una: Lucy Natsu Gray y Juvia en otra: Erza Jellal Levy y Gajeel.

El primer plato: Pavo a la plancha con ensalada.

Cosa que Natsu se comio el pavo solo que mientras Lucy hablaba con Juvia le ponia poco a poco su ensalada en el plato de Lucy, hasta que Lucy se dio cuenta y saco el bate de beisbol.

Segundo plato: Salmon con patatas al horno.

Cosa que cuando Levy se iva a poner la comida el la boca todo el rato Gajeel le cojia el tenedor y se lo comia el, despues Erza se molesto y saco una barra de hierro de nose que sitio...

Postre: Macedonia de frutas y pastel de fresas.

Erza estaba comiendo su pastel de fresa tan tranquilamente hasta que sin querer Gray la empujo porque estaba hablando con Jellal y saco otra vez el tubo de metal...ese dia Gray cago hierro.

Señoras y señores, ahora podeis cantar en el karaoke y despues haremos el concurso de karaoke que tendra un premio los que esten en primer puesto, ahora habra karaoke libre pero en el concurso por parejas chico y chica...jeje bueno que disfruteis.

Gray ven a cantar una cancion conmigo y con Gajeel.-dijo Natsu

Que cancion..?-dijo Gray extrañado

Ya la veras va ven ven.

Esta bien...

Aqui esta la presentadora de el karaoke Mirajane!

Ahora Natsu, Gray y Gajeel cantaran ''The rock city boy''

**The rock city boy (opening 8 Fairy Tail)**

Chotto yogoreta suitcase wo motte  
Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita  
Chizu no mukou koko ni sanjou  
Yume ni mita akogare no basho

Yea Yea Yea  
Yea Yea Yea  
The Rock City Boy  
(The Rock City Boy)

Yea Yea Yea  
Yea Yea Yea  
The Rock City Boy  
(The Rock City Boy)

Oh baby janjan kabe norikoeyou with my guitar  
Todoku made oh yeah utaou  
Just music sore dake de  
Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah  
Maji de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooinchau no ? With my guitar  
Sagashinagara yea utaou  
Just love tada sore dake de  
Oikake be free ! ?  
My perfect dream

Yea Yea Yea  
The Rock City Boy

Neteru toki mo okiteru toki mo  
Yume wo mikata ni shiyou yo yea  
I wanna believe the singing on beat  
Most recently is like recess for me  
Pretty pretty please no birds and the bees  
But ecstasy with extra cheese  
Rhyming rhino sounding like bono  
All smacked up with a black jack bottle  
When I say ho you say hey  
Nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne ?

Muy bien chicos!- grito Mirajane entre los aplausos de la gente.

Ahora Levy y Lucy cantaran Evidence

**Evidence (opening 7 Fairy Tail)**

Koko ni iru shoumei wo itsumo sagashiteru  
Sore wa kigatsukeba migi poketto ni atta  
Kyou no sora wa aoku sumiwatteite  
Marude sekai oto wo toumei ni shitamitaida

Mitsukaranai monodatte akirameru boku mo  
Mitsukaru hazudayotte nagusameru kimi mo  
Ikiteyuku imi wa nani hitotsu kawaranai kara

Kowaresouna merodii hitotsudake tashikana omoi tsumugidaretara  
Boku ga shinjite kitasubete uso dato shitemo kamawanai kara

Koko ni iru shoumei wo tsukitsukerarete mo  
Sore wa kigatsukeba migi poketto ni atta  
Kyou no machi wa kuru kuyodomikitteite  
Marude sekai wo nuritsubushita mitaida  
Gomennette nigedashite kizutsuketa boku mo  
Arigatoutte hohoende ukitometa kimi mo  
Ikiteyuku imi wa nani hitotsu kawaranai kara

Kowaresouna sekai de hitotsudake tashikana kotae mitsukedasetara  
Koremade no boku mo egao de yutuseru toki ga yattekurukara

Kotobadakeja tsutaekirenai  
Bokura ga ima koko ni iru akashi wa  
Kuzurekaketa sekai no naka de doredake no utagoe todokerarerukana

Kowaresouna merodii hitotsudake tashikana omoi tsumugidaretara  
Boku ga shinjite kitasubete uso dato shitemo kamawanai kara

**(Mas y mas canciones)**

CHICOS Y CHICAS AHORA COMENZAREMOS... EL CONCURSO DE KARAOKE DE PAREJAS!

PORFAVOR REUNANSE CON SUS PAREJAS Y DECIDAD QUE CANCION!

Lucy, canta conmigo asi ganaremos el primer premio!-dijo Natsu solo interesado en el premio

Si!-afirmo Lucy

**Bueno la primra pareja es Erza y Jellal que cantaran Gomen ne watashi**

**Gomen ne watashi (ending 3)**

Koori hajii tara chiisana aozora ni  
Fukigen na kao nozoki kon dano  
Warenagara hatto shite shisen wo soroshi ta  
Nee kimi wa ima? Doushiteru no?

Mada maniaru? Soreto mo osoi?  
Honto wa tada kimaruge nanka janai

Gomen ne itsu kara konna ni muzukashii kotoba ni  
Nacchtan darou  
Gurasu no manatsu ga tokete ku  
Gomen ne itsu kara konna ni tomadou futari ni  
Nacchtan darou  
Ii tai no ni ie nai

Nee kimi wowarawase tainomi  
Matte te warawasete miseru  
Gomen ne, watashi.

**La segundo pareja en cantar es Gajeel y Levy que cantaran kimi ga iru kara**

**Kimi Ga Iru Kara (ending 4)**

**Yume miru hitomi ni sekai ha utsukushiku mieta kedo  
utagau koto wo oboete hito ha okubyou ni natteiku no?**

Nita mono doushi da yo ne to waraatta ano koro  
Sa sa ina uso sae ya sashiku minoga shite kureta yo ne  
Moshi futari ni kaeru basho ga nakute mo kamawana i  
watashi ga sono e gao wo ma moru kara

hoshi no kazuu hodo no deai ya wakare ya  
ushinaitakunai mono mo zenbu  
nanni mo iranai to omoeru yo ima  
tada kimi no soba de mitsumetetai  
yorokobi mo kanashimi mo nani mo kamo

otona ni naru tabi sukoshi zutsu wasurete shimatta  
itsudemo jibun no kokoro ni sunao de iru koto

kimi kara moratta yuuki no KAKERA  
kimi dake ni ageru watashi no kokoro ni saku hana wo

afuredasu namida ga oshietekureta  
nakushicha ikenai mono ha zenbu  
ano koro no mama kokoro no naka ni aru  
taiyou no youna kimi no egao ga  
konna ni mo watashi no koto tsuyoku suru

Hoshi no kazu hodo no de ai ya wakare ya  
ushinai takunai mono mo zanbu  
naunimo ira nai to o moe ru yo ima  
tada ki mi no soba de mitsu me te tai  
yorokobi no kanashimi mo, subete

Ima kara ko kara hajime you yo  
futari no ashita wo hajime you yo  
umareta mama no kimochi de i you yo  
natsu kaze ni yureta ha na no you ni  
iima kono isshun wo sakiho korou

**Ahora cantaran Gray y Juvia Be as one**

**Be as one (ending 6)**

Woou  
Yeah

Donna toki demo  
Omotte iruyo  
Aenai hi mo  
Every time, I feel...

Aah  
Attakana tenohira  
Kurumareta  
Heart and soul  
Haranezu ni koko ni aru

Nanigenai yasashisa ni  
Meguriau tabi  
Subete wo dakishimetaku  
Naru yo

I will be as one  
Kimi wo mamoritai  
(Stay with me)  
Suki dayo yes you itoshii hito  
Afure dasu omoi kakusazu  
Tsutaeru kara  
Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa  
Hoshitachi ga musubi  
Kagayaku youni  
Amatsubu yagate umi ni  
Sosogu youni  
Futari kasane aou, love  
Kimi ga subete

**La ultima pareja son Lucy y Natsu que cantaran We're the stars.**

**We're the stars (ending 14)**

Koko ni iru yo  
yami no meirote mo  
Koe kakeai  
mae ni susumou yo

Mejirushi sae  
mienai michi  
Dakedo nakama ga iru

Akari yori  
mo kagayai teru  
Kimi no hitomi ga aru

Weˇre the stars Hitori  
hitotsu no hoshi o daki  
Bokura wa aruoteru

Te to te tsunaidara  
seiza ni haru ne  
Terasou mirai no hate made mo.

**...**

**Y el ganador son!...**

**Natsu y Lucy que cantaron we're the stars!**

**El premio al primer puesto es... que tu pareja de karaoke sea tu maid personal un dia entero 24h.**

Queeee! -grito Lucy con la boca abierta

Pero que gano yo con eso!?-pregunto gritando

Absolutamente nada...-dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa en la cara.

Jajajajajajjaj! - rio Natsu

...

Chicos y chicas ahora Mirajane cantara y todos ha bailar en parejas!

Juvia, baila conmigo!- dijo Lyon

Claro! - dijo Juvia con una sonrisa en la cara.

Mirajane estaba cantando mientras todo el mundo bailaba una lenta, Lyon y Juvia estuvieron minutos bailando pegados hasta que derepente alguien golpeo a Lyon y cojio a Juvia del brazo hasta ir a un lugar solitario.

Gray, que estas haciendo?-pregunto Juvia asombrada por lo que habia echo el pelinegro.

Juvia, solo lo dire una vez...No permitire que ese bastardo te toque, tu me perteneces y no debes mirar a nadie que no sea yo!-grito Gray

Gray...-dijo Juvia sonrojada por lo que le dijo.

En ese momento Gray cojio a Juvia y la puso contra la pared, mirandose los dos a la cara...

Es que yo no te gusto Juvia?-pregunto Gray seriamente.

Ehh!Etto...-Juvia intento escapar pero Gray no la dejo..

Esta vez no te dejare escapar Juvia...-dijo Gray

Al decir eso Juvia se quedo petrificada, pero Gray en ese momento se acerco poco a poco a Juvia, tanto que sus notaban el aliento del otro, hasta que en ese momento acabo en un tierno beso...

Eso es todo lo que tenia que decir...-dijo Gray

Despues Gray dejo a Juvia y se fue donde todos, en ese momento Juvia se sento en el suelo diciendo...

Ahi madre...-dijo Juvia sonrojada

...

Mientras que Mirajane cantava, Loki pidio bailar a Lucy cosa que ella acepto encantada, mientras bailavan pegados el uno al otro, Natsu se acerco por detras de Lucy y le metio 3 cubitos de hielo por el vestido.

Gyaaaa!- grito Lucy

Buajajajaja!-rio Natsu

Yo mejor me voy...-dijo Loki aterrado por lo que pasaria..

Natsu! Porque lo has echo!- grito Lucy

Para que estubieras fresca y sin calor..-se burlo Natsu

En ese momento le pidio el tubo de hierro ha Erza, cosa que le dejo asi que Lucy fue corriendo donde Natsu pero el sabia que si le golpeava con eso tendria problemas asi que cuando levanto el tubo de hierro, a Natsu no se le ocurrio nada mas que cojerle del brazo y besarla. En ese momento lucy se quedo de piedra mirando los ojos de Natsu que estaban tan cerca de su cara porque estaba besando a Natsu, lo unico que hizo es ponerse colorada y darle con el tubo de hierro en la cabeza a Natsu..

Natsu, idiota!- grito Lucy sonrojada y echarse a correr

Lucy...-dijo Natsu sonrojado

Que he echo!- grito Natsu sonrojado

...

Mirajane seguia cantando, Erza ya estaba aburrida asi que se fue a un balcon que habia en el edificio, en ese momento entro Jellal donde estaba Erza..

Erza, me concederias este baile? - pregunto Jellal

Jellal?! Claro...-dijo Erza

Erza y Jellal estaban bailando al son de la voz de Mirajane, todos decian que la gran Erza Scarlet era aterrora pero a Jellal le parecia una persona hermosa, amable y con sentido de la justicia. Pero despues de que ella intentara besarlo ya pensava en ella de forma romantica.

Oye Erza..-dijo Jellal

Dime?-pregunto Erza

Porque me intentaste besar?-pregunto Jellal sonrojado

Ahh! Etto...- dijo Erza que despues le piso el pie porque seguian bailando.

Lo siento!- dijo Erza

No pasa nada...-dijo Jellal

La verdad Erza...-dijo Jellal, que se acerco a Erza hasta que comenzaron a encender los fuegos artificiales, que en ese momento la beso.

Erza, yo te amo, puede que la gente diga que eres terrorifica pero para mi eres la mujer mas hermosa del universo, fuerte y amable, asi que querias salir conmigo?..

Erza no respondio solo se quedo tan roja como el color escarata de su pelo, y se fue corriendo dejando a Jellal solo pensando en ella.

...

Lu-chan, me voy al baño, vale? - dijo Levy

Okay Levy-chan-dijo Lucy

Levy entro en el baño para limpiarse la cara, pero...

Dios, Natsu-san es mas idiota de lo que pensava... si el fuera como Gajeel...-dijo Levy en voz alta

Que fuera como yo? - dijo Gajeel sonrojado

Gajeel que haces en el baño de chicas!?-pregunto levy sonrojada

Eso tengo que decir yo, este es el baño de hombres...-dijo Gajeel con una gota en la cabeza

Mierda...- dijo Levy, pero cuando se iva por la puerta Gajeel la cojio del braz y la puso contra la pared..

Levy, ya no aguento mas...-dijo Gajeel

Gajeel, que estas diciendo? - pregunto levy sonrojada

Quiero decir, esto...-dijo Gajeel que despues la beso..

Te quiero Levy...-dijo Gajeel sonrojado abrazando a Levy.

G-Gajeel!-dijo Levy al ver que la estaba abrazando

En ese momento Levy miro al dragon slayer de hierro, se acerco a su oreja y le susurro...

Si me quieres, enamorame...-dijo Levy que despues se fue con su amiga Lucy.

El dragon slayer se quedo mas rojo que el pelo de Titania, con fiebre tumbado en el suelo..

_Ese dia regresaron a la escuela, pero ninguno hablo del tema ni siquiera se miraron ara no llamar la atencion pero, que pasara en el siuiente capitulo... Continuara..._

* * *

**AVISOOO! LEEDLO PORFAVOR! : Quiero hacer un fanfic de un amo y una sirvienta (soy una romantica y tambien una pervertida xD)bueno...QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS QUE PAREJA OS GUSTARIA PARA QUE HICIERA ESO.. ASI QUE PORFAVOR ENVIADME REVIEWS GRAX.**

**Yo esq me partia XD buenop, este es mu largo creo que tien dos mil y pico de parabras xD el siguiente capitulo...**

_**Maid Personal Por Un Dia **_


	9. Maid Personal Por Un Dia

**Porfin acabe el pto episodio de antes xD Que largo, muchas canciones... Buenop en este capitulo me partire el culo...**

**AVISOOO!LEEANLO PORQUE LO VOY A PONER ABAJO TAMBIEN!**

**: Sobre lo de lo que os pedi en el capitulo anterior lo de la amo y la sirvienta pues me enviaron 4 reviews : En el primero GaLe, En el segundo Laxus y Mirajane y NaLu, En el tercero Gruvia y cuarto Gruvia. Os quiero decir que me podeis enviar reviews desde hoy hasta el dia 21, porque el 22 comenzare ha hacerlo, pero tranquilos que aun seguire con este..Esto es todo xD.**

* * *

**Maid Personal Por Un Dia.**_**  
**_

_**Sabado 9:30 Apartamento de Lucy y Natsu.  
**_

Lucy...-dijo Natsu

Dime, que quieres...-dijo Lucy

En ese momento Natsu saco del bolsillo un ticket que ponia: ''Maid Personal Por Un Dia'', mientras Natsu se partio el culo a Lucy se le puso la cara morada de tal susto...Dios quien hubiera pensado que Natsu le haria ser su Maid despues de besarla...

Natsu, que significa esto?

No lo sabes, Luigui?- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa diabolica..

Quiero que seas mi sirvienta 24h osea hasta mañana a las 9:30..-dio Natsu con cara diabolica..

S-Si amo...Quue desea que haga?- pregunto Lucy

Primero, vistete de sirvienta.-dijo Natsu

Si, amo Natsu...

Llamame Natsu-sama.-dijo Natsu

Si, Natsu-sama...

En ese momento Lucy invoco a Virgo su sirvienta y le ordeno que le preparase un traje de sirvienta.

Ya esta Natsu-sama.. Que necesita ahora? - dijo Lucy con una aura negra alrededor

Happy esta aburrido, asi que ponte a cuatro patas y se su caballo.-dijo Natsu riendose.

Queeeeee!-grito Lucy

Haz lo que te digo sirvienta..-dijo Natsu

Si, Happy-sama subase...-dijo Lucy deprimida.

Corre burro, corre!-grito Happy

S-Si...

Jajajajajajaajaj-se rio Natsu

Lucy, quiero bajar para de correr..-dijo Happy

Si, Happy-dijo Lucy

Cuando Happy bajo le dio un golpe al trasero de Lucy diciendo:

Es Happy-sama!

S-Si!

Oye Lucy estoy aburrido hazme malabares con cuchillos..-dijo Natsu

Cuchillos!- grito Lucy

Si cuchillos, algun problema sirvienta? - dijo Natsu

N-No Natsu-sama...- dijo Lucy con unos cuchillos en la mano y con cara de no saber hacer nada...

_Pero, como quiere que haga malabares con cuchillos, si ni siquiera se hacerlos con pelotas de goma...COMO QUIERE QUELO HAGA CON CUCHILLOS!- _penso Lucy

A que esperas Lucy?- dijo Natsu

Puedes empezar...

S-SIII!

* cinco segundos despues...*

El dragon slayer del fuego separtio la caja con la cara de terror que tenia Lucy, pero Lucy al ver a Natsu partiendose el culo se quedocon la boca abierta y los ojos saliendose de su sitio.

Que cara Lucy!- se rio Natsu

Tengo hambre haznos la comida.- dijo Natsu tan naturalmente normal

Primero te cachondeas de mi y segundos despues me pides que te haga la comida!- grito Lucy

Yo quiero chuletas de cerdo, filete y costillas, Happy 3 salmones sin espinas.

Quanta carne!- grito Lucy

Vamos a cocinar, Luigi!- dijo Natsu

*despues de cocinar*

Chicos ya esta la comida en la mesa!

A COMER HAPPY!

AYE SIR!

_Pero que...madre mia comen como si alguien quisiera matarlos al dia siguiente, tranquilos que nadie os quitara la comida...-_penso Lucy

_Bueno, si despues de todo cuando acaben de comer la que tendra que recoger y limpiar los platos ehh?- _penso Lucy

Lucy recoge la mesa.- dijo Natsu

Natsu, me voy a echar la siestaa...-dijo Happy

Duerme en la habitacion de Lucy que tu ensucias mucho mi cama..-dijo Natsu

Amo cuando acabe de ser su sirvienta le pondre veneno a su comida vale?- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa falsa

Eh...-dijo Natsu asustado

Bueno Lucy...Ya que estamos solor... hazme un masaje..-dijo Natsu

Un masaje...-dijo Lucy con cara de asco

Tengo la espalda hecha una mierda gracias a tu bate de beisbol, el tubo de hierro de Erza y las lanzas de hielo de Gray.-dijo Natsu

Asi que coje crema, aceite o lo que tengas y hazme un masaje anda..-dijo Natsu con cara de pervertido

S-Si...Amo..-dijo Lucy con cara de ''Este tio tiene otras intenciones creo yo''. (una cara muy interesante xD)

Lucy se ue a su cuarto donde tenia aceite de almendras, pero cuando volvio al salon no vio a Natsu, busco por el piso sin saber donde estaba pero bingo! estaba en su habitación, sin camiseta sentado en la cama...

Lucy has tardado mucho..-dijo Natsu

Pensava que estabas en el salon...-dijo Lucy con una gota en la cabeza

Lo siento pero me ustan los masajes que se hacen en la cama...-dijo Natsu con una mirada pervertida.

Bueno cuando quieras ehh...- dijo Natsu tumbandose en la cama.

S-Si amo...-dijo Lucy aterrada

Lucy se quedo aterrada por la mirada del dragon Slayer, pero mejor seria mirar a otro sitio...Lucy se dio cuenta que Natsu tenia la espalda tonificada, pero cuando Lucy iva ha tocarlo se quedo petrificada por la mirada del dragon slayer...Natsu la cojio del brazo y la tumbo en la cama el sobre ella..

Lucy...-dijo Natsu sonrojado

Lucy se quedo mirandolo a sus ojos verde oliva sonrojada por la posicion que estaban en la cama...

Lucy, ahora me doy cuanta que en la fiesta no te bese para que no me pegaras...sino porque yo te amo...- dijo Natsu sonrojado

N-Natsu que estas diciendo!-grito Lucy sonrojada mirando a otro lado pero en ese momento, Natsu cojio de la barbilla a Lucy y la movio lentamente para que se pudieran mirar a los ojos mutuamente, Natsu se hacerco lentamente a los labios de Lucy donde acabo en un tierno beso...

Natsu..-decia Lucy pero el pelirosa no la debaja hablar por tantos besos que le daba...cada vez mas intensos...

Lucy, tu me amas..?- pregunto Natsu a la rubia de dellante suyo que estaba tan sonrojada que el pelo de su amiga Erza..

Natsu..Yo..-dijo Lucy pero Natsu no le deo acabar la frase y comenzo a besarle el cuello...

Lucy iva a declararse pero en ese momento vio a Natsu que se habia dormido...Lucy lo abrazo y le dijo

Buenas noches, amo..-dijo Lucy que se quedaron dormidos los dos abrazados en la cama...

Continuara...

* * *

**Buenop, xD ****que romantico, seguro que algunos de vosotros pensabais que ivan a acostarse juntos xD O PUEDE QUE NO XD.**

**Lo DE ANTES PA QUE LOS QUE NO LEEN LOS COMENTARIO PUES LO PONGO OTRA VEZ...**

** Sobre lo de lo que os pedi en el capitulo anterior lo de la amo y la sirvienta pues me enviaron 4 reviews : En el primero GaLe, En el segundo Laxus y Mirajane y NaLu, En el tercero Gruvia y cuarto Gruvia. Os quiero decir que me podeis enviar reviews desde hoy hasta el dia 21, porque el 22 comenzare ha hacerlo, pero tranquilos que aun seguire con este..Esto es todo xD.**

**Ala xD COPIAR Y PEGAR XD bueno el siguiente cap aun no se que hacer asi que os tendreis que esperar por el titulo porque siempre pongo uno pero despues se me ocurre uno mejor y tengo que cambiar lo del siguiente capitulo del capitulo anterior xDDDD ueno Adiosh Y DEJAD REVIEWS SOBRE LO DEL AVISO!**


	10. El alchol no es para menores

**Holis ya se me ocurrio un titulo, este me partire xD esq el titulo ya lo dice todo xD Y RECORDAD LO DE LOS REVIEWS PORK AHORA GRUVIA ESTA GANANDO ASI QUE ALA ENVIAD Y DECID QUE PAREJA QUEREIS TENEIS HASTA EL DIA 21 POR LA NOCHE POR LAS 9 O 10 MAS O MENOS. BUNOP COMENZAMOS.  
**

**AVISOOOOOOOO! LEEDLO ES IMPORTANTE!: AQUI ESTA EL PRIMER EPISODIO DEL AMO Y LA SIRVIENTA XDD YA VEREIS QUIEN GANO JOJO s/9620566/1/Esto-no-es-ser-una-sirvienta-normal-No **

* * *

**El alcohol no es para**** menores.**

Buenos dias a todos!- dijo el profesor Macao

Buenos dias!- dijeron los alumnos

Hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero en nuestra clase, se llama Sting Eucliffe y viene de la escuela Sabertooth por motivos familiares, entra porfavor.

Sting era un chico de altura media, tenia el pelo rubio y los ojos azules.

Por favor Sting sientate detras de Levy.-dijo el profesor Macao

Sting iva sentarseen su silla pero de repente miro fijamente ala rbia de detras suyo, los dos se quedaron mirandose unos segundos hasta que Sting, le dio una gran sonrisa a Lucy cosa que hizo que la maga estelar se sonrojara. En ese momento al rededor de Natsu habia una aura negra, ya que para el Lucy le pernecia y no queria darsela a nadie ella era de el... o eso creia Natsu...

Bueno vamos a comenzar la clases...

*despues de clase en la hora del almuerzo*

Un montón de chicas estaban fuera de la clase 1-A observando a Sting, al ser su primer día se ha vuelto muy famoso con las chicas, pero a el solo le interesaba una...

Oye Sting como es el colegio Sabertooth?- preguntavan las chicas de su alrededor con corazones en los ojos.

Sting eres rubio natural? -pregunto otra de las chicas..y asi todo el dia

Despues cuando aun faltavan 5 minutos para que acabara la hora del almuerzo Lucy, Levy, Juvia y Erza entraron en la clase para estar puntuales cuando llegase el profesor.

Ahh! Lucy-san!- grito Sting corriendo hacia Lucy con unagran sonrisa en la cara.

Hola, Sting- dijo Lucy con una gota en la cabeza.

Lucy te dejamos a solas...-dijeron sus amigas que se fueron a hablar con Gajeel Gray y Jellal.

Lucy-san esta noche me haran una fiesta de bienvenida a mi y a mi compañera Yukino en mi apartamento, estas invitada y puedes llevar a todos los amigos que quieras.- dijo Sting con una sonrisa en la cara.

IREMOS! -grito Natsu detras de Lucy con una aura negra.

Quien es?- pregunto Sting

Mi compañero de apartamento..-dijo Lucy

Ahh el puede venir tambien!

Bueno, y que es una fiesta informalo algo mas elegante?- pregunto Lucy

Ah, una fiesta informal, lleva algo normal.-dijo Sting

Ahh vale, pero Sting puedes llamarme Lucy somos amigos, no?

Si Lucy!-dijo Sting

Vaya dos se han conocido hoy y ya son amigos...-dijeron todos

No si ya..., pero Erza tu y Jellal estas muy juntos ultimamente no?- dijo Levy

En ese momento Jellal cojio a Erza del hombroy dijo:

Estamos saliendo! - dijo Jellal

S-Si...-dijo Erza sonrojada

Felicidades Erza-san!-dijo Juvia

Cuando es la boda?- pregunto Gray

Erza le dio una ostia a Gray en la cabeza y dijo:

Shh, que me hace verguenza..-dijo Erza sonrojada

L-Lo siento...-dijo Gray

* * *

*media hora antes de la fiesta*

**_Aparatamento de Lucy y Natsu_**

L-Lucy.. vas a ir asi?- dijo Natsu con la boca abierta y sonrojado

Ahh? Si..por? -dijo Lucy extrañada

Lucy llevaba una falda corta de color rosa claro, una top sin tirantes de color blanco que hacia que se le marcasen mucho los pechos, con unos botines de color marrón claro. En el pelo suelto conuna diadema blanca.

N-Nada..- Natsu no respondio ya que gracias ha eso se tuvo que tapar la nariz porque tenia una emorragia nasal.( pervertido xD)

Natsu estas bien? - dijo Lucy preocupada

N-No me pasa nada...-dijo Natsu corriendo hacia el baño

_Mierda, es la primera vez que me pasa esto...AHI DIOS MIO, LO QUE ME FALTAVA...-dijo Natsu al mirar su entrepierna(xD)_

* * *

*EN LA FIESTA*

Hola a todos bienvenidos!- dijo Sting al abrir la puerta y encontrar a Lucy y sus amigos.

Oye Sting...Eso es alchol..?- pregunto Lucy con una gota en la cabeza

Ahh si lo trajeron los profesores, dijeron: ''Que os lo paseis bien!''

Vaya profesores tenemos...- penso Lucy

Bueno pasad y disfrutad..-dijo Sting

...

Lucy quieres una copa?- pregunto Sting

Bueno.. yo no bebo alchol pero probare un poco..-dijo Lucy

Asi se dice!- dijo Sting

Lo que paso antes de darle la copa a Lucy, esque Sting le puso un poco de cada botella... que tramara?

...

Lucy va otra copa!- dijo Sting tramando algo

No sera demasiado?- dijo Lucy

Tranquila, este alchol no es muy fuerte..-dijo Sting

**Despues de que Lucy bebiera 4 copas...**

Vamos otra copa!-grito Sting

Sting mejor no me siento mareada...-dijo Lucy

Mmm..te enseñare donde esta el baño, sigueme..- dijo Sting

Vale...-dijo Lucy mareada y sin enterarse de nada

...

Oye Natsu, no cres que Sting trama algo con Lucy? - dijo Erza

Eso creo...Mejor voy a vigilar..-dijo Natsu seriamente

...

Ala, tienes un baño en tu habitacion!- dijo Lucy asombrada

Si...Yukino tambien tiene el suyo.. peroahora esta ocupada en su habitacion..-dijo Sting

Bueno lavate la cara te espero en la habitacion..-dijo Sting con una aura negra a su alrededor..

V-Vale...-dijo Lucy

**Despues de que Lucy acabara de limpiarse la cara... Salio por la puerta y en ese momento... Sting la cojio del brazo y la lanzo a la cama, dejando a arriba Sting...**

Sting! Que haces!- grito Lucy sonrojada

Hacer lo que he soñado estos dias...-dijo Sting besandola, el iva bajando su mano de la cara de Lucy, su cuello,hasta llegar donde el queria pero cuando iba a tocarle sus pechos...

Como le toques mas te mato!- grito Natsu seriamente cojiendo del brazo a Sting para que no tocara a Lucy. Natsu cojio a Lucy de la mano y se la llevo fuera de la habitacion, se fue fuera de la fiesta donde estaba el jardin..

Natsu...Yo...-dijo Lucy

No hace falta que te disculpes, su plan era emborracharte y acostarse contigo..-dijo Natsu abrazando a Lucy.

Sabes que igualmente que tu no me quieras o me odies siempre estare alli para salvarte...-dijo Natsu y acto seguido la beso bajo las estrellas de la noche...

* * *

Oye Juvia, sabes donde esta Levy?-pregunto Gajeel

Dijo que no queria venir a la fiesta, dijo que estaria en la biblioteca..-dijo Juvia

A estas horas?- pregunto Gajeel

Si, a ella le encantan los libros.-dijo Juvia con una sonrisa

Ahhh...Ire a hacerle compañia..-dijo Gajeel sonrojado

Continuara...


	11. Solo te deseo a ti

**Buenos dias...bueno q sepais que yo siempre digo buenos dias xddd, he leido que quereis lemon pero oye poko a poko ya estan comenzando a calenntarse las cosas jujuju, soy una pervertida sin remedio xD Bueno este episodio es la segunda parte de la fiesta..**

* * *

**Solo te deseo a ti..  
**

Bueno ire a la bliblioteca..-dijo Gajeel sonrojado

Que romantico.-penso Juvia sonriendo a Gajeel

* * *

_Joder, y Levy que hace en la biblioteca...yo que queria estar con ella en la fiesta..p-pero que estoy diciendo parezco una adolescente preocupada por el chico que le gusta..bueno en este caso sera chica...AHHHHHHH dios qque me pasa...-penso Gajeel haciendo caras raras en el camino a la biblioteca.  
_

Levy?!-grito Gajeel

Leeevyyy!?- grito otra vez Gajeel

No grites estamos en la biblioteca.-dijo Levy

Levy!- dijo Gajeel con una gran sonrisa en la cara acto seguido abrazandola.

Q-Ques estas haciendo?!- dijo Levy sonrojada

Que..? Ahhhhh! Pe-perdona!- grito Gajeel

D-Da igual, por cierto que haces aqui?- pregunto Levy intrigada.

Me aburria en la fiesta y vine a visitarte..-dijo Gajeel sonrojado rascandose la cabeza mirando a otro lado.

Bueno ya que etas aqui ayudame a guardar libros.-dijo Levy

S-Si!-grito Gajeel

Gajeel y Levy comenzaron a guardar libros en todas las estanterias de la biblioteca, en las estanterias mas altas Levy utilizava una escalera pero en un momento Gajeel golpeo la escalera con Levy arriba y...hizo caer a Levy arriba de el...(no si quieres se keda flotando xD)

L-Levy!-grito Gajeel mas sonrojado que nunca...

Levy se cayo encima de Gajeep, pero Gajeel estaba de piernas abiertas y Levy con la cabeza en...(xD)su pantalon para decirlo mas suave (me estoy partiendo el culo xdddd) El problema es que Levy no se odia levantar poque tenia la escalera en su espalda, y la verdad es que pesaba bastante.

Gajeel no me puedo levantar..-dijo Levy sonrojado por donde tenia su cara.

_Ahi madre si esto sigue asi yo no podre soportarlo mas...-penso Gajeel con una cara de panico _

En ese momento a Levy se le puso una cara de panico increible al ver una cosa en el pantalon de Gajeel..

Gajeel...Tu estas...-dijo Levy sonrojada y con cara de ''y ahora que hago''.

Pero se desperto el sentido comun de Gajeel y ayudo a Levy a levantar la escalera que estaba encima suyo.

Gracias...-dijo Levy sonrojada

D-De nada, oye y si volvemos a la fiesta..?-pregunto Gajeel sonrojado

S-Sii.. sera lo mejor..-dijo Levy.

* * *

***En la fiesta***

Juvia-chan, toma una copa.-dijo Lyon

Gracias, Lyon-san.-dijo Juvia sonriendo.

Vamos ahora va a cantar Mirajane todos bailen con sus parejas!- dijo Yukino con el microfono de la sala.

Erza vamos a bailar!-dijo Jellal

Claro!-dijo Erza alegremente

Juvia-chan, quieres bailar conmigo? - dijo Lyon todo un caballero. (*-*)

Si, Lyon-san.-dijo Juvia con un pelinegro con una aura negra detras suyo.

Todo el mundo comenzaron a bailar alegremente, pero en un momento de la fiesta mientras bailavan Lyon cojio a Juvia de la cintura y cojo su barbilla acrcandola a su cara...

J-Juvia...-dijo Lyon sonrojado mientras se acercava lentamente a la maga de agua tambien sonrojava por lo que estava haciendo Lyon.

L-Lyon...-djo Juvia sonrojada al ver que sus labios estaban apunto de torcarse, que despues de unos segundos acabo besandose..pero espera el no era Lyon pero que acaba de pasar, porque estaba Juvia besando a Gray y Erza sacando su tubo de hierro.!?

Lo que paso que cuando Lyon estaba apunto de besar a Juvia, Gray le dio un puñetazo a Lyon en la cara dejandolo inconsciente en el suelo, en ese momento Gray al ver a Juvia con los ojos cerrados esperando un beso, pues mira la beso y al ver a Gray besando a Juvia, Erza saco su tubo de hierro para pegar a Gray.

Gray!?-grito Juvia

Gray...!- grito Erza con el tubo de hierro en la mano.

Vamonos!-grito Gray corriendo con Juvia cojidos de la mano.

Gray se fue a su apartamento con Juvia, como estavan cojidos de la mano Juvia hiva donde Gray. Gray se fue a su habitacion y dejo a Juvia debajo de el encima de la cama.

Cuantas vezes te tengo que decir que no te acerques a Lyon!- grito Gray

Pero ahora te tendre que castigar..-dijo Gray con cara de pervertido

C-Como que castigar?!- grito Juvia

En ese momento Gray comenzo a tocar la pierna de Juvia subiendo hacia su parte mas intima..

G-Gray!-grito Juvia sonrojada

Este es tu castigo...-susurro Gray al oido de Juvia

Gray porfavor para!-grito Juvia por lo que estava haciendo el pelinegro.

Pero si se que te gusta...-susurro Gray con cara de pervertido

Lo que pasava esque Gray cuando subio la mano comenzo a masturbar a Juvia, cosa que ella desconocia esa sensacion...(ella era pura pervertido :( OkNo xD)

G-Grayy!...-grito finalmente Juvia

Eso fue rapido...no me digas que soy el primero..?-pregunto Gray

Juvia solamente no respondio estaba tan sonrojada que no podia hablar.

Pero solo te lo dire hoy...algun dia te hare mia..-dijo Gray seriamente

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno un pokillo de lemon pobre Juvia ella es mi pobre hija y tu la ensuciastes..:( OkNo xD BUENO..., ya veis Gray lo que ha dicho asi que tiempo al tiempo... xDDDD aun me estoy pensando lo de amo y sirvienta esq me cuesta... xD Bueno siguiente episodio...**

**Adoro la playa!**


	12. Adoro la playa!

**Holiss :D estoy muy fliz por vuestros reviews :'D soy muy felizz Yupiiiiii Quiero agradecer a yumary-chan 27, rita uchiha namikaze, lvvyLG14, kuroganeNoLoke, Dixie Ulquiorra, meigore y muchos mas pero me hace palo escribirlo xDDD por haberme echo tan feliz :DDDDDD Dios estoy fatal xddd bueno comenzamos ya que sino la lio... xddd jojo besitos a todos :333 este episodo es de mis prefes puede que sea 3.000 o 4.000 palabras oks aun no llego a los 6.000 xDDD  
**

* * *

**Adoro la playa!**

Buenos dias a todos!-dijo el director Macarov

Macarov que hace en nuestra clase?-pregunto Natsu

Bueno bueno, que jovenes mas impacientes...Cada clase tendran su excursion en un sitio y nosotros iremos a la playa!

Wee! A la playa! Con las chica...-dijeron los chicos cayendose su propia baba.

Bueno Bueno... y estaremos de campamento en la playa asi que teneis que llevar tiendas de campaña con las personas que querais maximo por tienda 3 personas, solo eso mañna saldremos por la mañana y haremos actividades juju..., adios!-dijo el director Macarov corriendo a su oficina.

Lu-chan con quien iras?-dijo Levy

No se...-dijo Lucy que se giro y miro a Natsu fijamente hasta que los dos se quedaron sonrojados mirando el suelo.

Lucy puedes contarnos lo k sea y lo sabes.-dijo Juvia sonriendo a Lucy.

Juvia-chan quieres ir conmigo en la tienda?-pregunto Lyon

Eso no es acoso sexual?-dijo Gray poniendose en medio.

Perdona? No hablava contigo.-dijo Lyon seriamente

Lo siento pero yo ire con Erza-san.-dijo Juvia

Y tu Lucy?- pregunto Natsu

Yo con Levy-chan.-dijo Lucy

Entonces nosotros tres juntos.-dijo Gajeel señalando a Gray y a Natsu

Y tu Jellal?-pregunto Erza

Yo voy con Laxus.-dijo jellal

Desde cuando eres amigo suyo?-pregunto Natsu

Amigos de la infancia...-dijo Jellal

Bueno ha hacer las maletas!-grito Natsu

AYE SIR!- gritaron todos

* * *

**''En la playa.''**

Wow! Es precioso el mar!-grito Lucy

Lu-chan vamos, nos llama el profesor.-dijo Levy

Bueno, chicos y chicas monten las tiendas de campaña en esa zona, despues reunanse en esa cabaña para hacer las actividades.

Si!-gritaron todos

*despues de montar las tiendas de campaña*

Bueno chicos nos dividiremos en equipos de el 1 al 8, cada grupo tendra 3 personas y lo haremos a suerte para hacerlo mas interesante. Bueno hazed una fila y colocaos debajo el cartel de vuestro numero.

...(gente xD)

Erza equipo nuemero 1.

Lucy equipo numero 7.

Gray equipo numero 5.

Levy equipo numero 3.

Natsu equipo numero 1.

Juvia equipo numero 5.

Jellal equipo numero 1.

Gajeel equipo numero 3.

Lyon equipo numero 5.

Loke equipo numero 7.

Jet equipo numero 3.

Los equipos son:

Equipo 1 : Erza, Natsu y Jellal.

Equipo 2 : Mirajane, Lissana y Elfman.

Equipo 3 : Levy, Gajeel y Laxus.

Equipo 4 : Evergreen, Bicksow y Freed.

Equipo 5 : Juvia, Gray y Lyon.

Equipo 6 : Wendy, Romeo y Droy.

Equipo 7 : Loke, Lucy y Sting.

Equipo 8 : Laki, Kana y Warren.

Bueno comenzaremos la primera actividad, cada grupo tendra turnos para cada actividad hay 8 para turnarnos. Para comenzar las actividades harems dos grupos con 4 equipos, para competir entre ellos.

El grupo A seran los grupos 1, 3, 5 y 7.

El grupo B seran los grupos 2, 4, 6 y 8

Ahora a comenzar!

**Grupo A**

**Actividad 1**

Hola chicos me llamo Zancrow y soy el monitor de la actividad 1, nuestra primera actividad conta de hacer un espectaculo que represente ell fuego y yo sere el juez.-dijo el monitor.

Espera, si esa es la prueba el equipo de Natsu ganara!-grito Gray

Tranquilo cada actividad consta de cosas diferentes. Practicad y en 5 minutos hareis el espectaculo.-dijo el monitor.

El equipo 1 ya lo dominavan ya que Natsu es un dragon slayer del fuego y ademas puede comerlo y Erza tiene su armadura de la emperatriz del fuego.

El equipo 3 hicieron como todos, cojieron las antorchas que habian para practicar, pero ellos no tenian mucho problema porque Levy tiene magia de escritura solida y podia producir fuego.

El equipo 5 intentaron hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas pero ellos dos tenian magia de hielo y Juvia magia de agua pero pensaron un plan para poder hacerlo.

El equipo 7 tuvieron que utilizar lan antorchas pero entre que Lucy se quemava, Loke no parava de cojerla de la cintura mientras Natsu le pegava dos ostias y Sting igual que Loke no se que pasaria con ese equipo...( vaya equipazo xD)

Chicos se acabo el tiempo, quien quiere ser el primero...-dijo el monitor

...(cri cri se oian los grillos xdd)

Como nadie dije nada comenzaran el equipo 7, vamos.-dijo el monitor.

El equipo 7 comenzaron a hacer malabares con as antorchas hasta que en n momento Loke cojio a Lucy y le puso como si fuera un malabar dando vueltas con las antorchas en el aire.

Bajame!-dijo Lucy aterrada al ver las antorchas hacercandose a ella.

*5 min despues*

Mmmm... Os doy 5 puntos.-dijo el monitor.

Ahora el equipo 1.

El equipo 1 comenzaron a hacer aparecer llamas por su arededor mientras Natsu hacia circulos de fuego en el aire mientras Jellal utilizava su magia de cueerpo celestial para pasar entre los circulos y Erza haciendo malabares con espadas ardiento en fuego.

*5 min despues*

Mmmm... Os doy un 9, me encanto!-dijo el monitor feliz. (igual k yo :'D)

Ahora el equipo numero 3.-dijo el monitor.

El equipo 3 comenzaron en que Levy lanzara fuego al cielo mientras Gajeel y Laxus comenzavan a lanzar el rugido del dragon de hierro y del rayo, hasta que al final en el cielo ponia ''El equipo 3 es el mejor'' con fuego y con los ruidos decorando el cielo.

*5 min despues*

Mmm... Os doy un 6.-dijo el monitor

Y por ultimo el equipo 5.-dijo el monitor

El equipo tres tuvieron una idea que como solian que ''representar el fuego'' no hacer malabares o cosas con el pues comenzaron en hacer dos antorchas de hielo gigantes mientras que los dos magos de hielo comenzavan ha hacer malabares con antorchas de hielo echas por ellos mientras Juvia hizo un espectaculo con agua en forma de fuego.

*5 min despues*

Mmmmm...muy original..un 9.-dijo el monitor

Tomaaa! En tu cara flamita!- grito Gray

Que dijistes Gray...?-dijo Erza con mirada aterradora

N-Nada...-dijo Gray aterrado

**Actividad 2**

Hola chicos, me llamo Meredy y en la actividad numero 2 aprenderemos haremos una carrera de surf, las reglas son no empujar ni tocar si no es de tu equipo o si estas en peligro sino estais descalificados. Comenzamos! Todos a ponerse el neopreno y ha escojer las tablas!

Todo el mundo cojio las tablas de surf que le gustaron Lucy una tabla de surf de color blanco con flores rosas, Loke una tabla de surf amarilla con destellos dorados, Sting cojio una tabla de surf blanca con rayas negras, Natsu cojio una tabla negra con dibujos de fuego en ella, Erza cojio una tabla de surf de color rrojo con una espada dibujada en medio de la tabla, Jellal cojio una tabla de color azul electrico (sencillo xdd), Gray cojio una tabla de surf de color azul cielo con copos de nieve blancos, Lyon cojio una tabla de color azul claro con estrellas azules en ella, Juvia cojio una tabla de surf de color turquesa con dibuos de agua, Levy cojio una tabla de surf verde con estrellas amarilla por toda la tabla, Gajeel cojio una tabla de color ris con tornillos y clavos dibujados y Laxus cojio una tabla de surf purpura con relampagos amarillos en ella.

Bueno ya que ttodo el mundo escojio sus tablas a surferar, 3! 2! 1! Ya!

Todos comenzaron a correr hasta la playa poniendo sus tablas en el agua y nadando para ir al fondo, donde en un pequeño barco lejos de la costa estaba esperando Meredy para ver quien era el ganador.

Juvia estava primera ya que ella puede manipular el agua y sus dos compañeros tambien ya que hacia que el agua cerca de los fuera mas rapido haciendo que a los otros les hacia que tuvieran unas olas gigantescas delante de ellos, pero en una ola Lucy se cayo de la tabla sin darse cuenta nadie que faltava Lucy hasta que...

Lu-chan donde estas?!-grito Levy al ver que no estava Lucy

No grites enana!-grito Gajeel

Lucy ha desaparecido!-grito Levy

Como?!-grito Natsu al escuchar eso, en ese momento Natu se lanzo al agua nadando como si no hubiera un ayer intentando buscar a Lucy hasta que el el agua vio flotando unos mechones Rubios al lado de una tabla de color blanco.

Lucy! Despierta!- gritava Natsu con Lucy tumbada en la arena inconsciente.

Natsu...?-dijo Lucy sin enterarse de la situacion

Estas viva!-dijo Natsu abrazando a Lucy con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que comenzo ha besarla dejando a todos sonrojados mirandolos fijamente, entre Lyon intentava hacer lo mismo con Juvia y Gray peleandose con el, y Gajeel y Levy mirandose mientras Laxus mirava a esos dos y Sting y Loke mirando atonitos al pelirosa y a la rubia.

No mireis pervertidos...-dijo Natsu burlandose

Natsu.. podrias dejar a Lucy..?-dijo Erza aterradoramente aterrandora.

A-AYE!-grito Natsu aterrado

*despues de todas las actividades llego la noche*

**Tienda de Lucy y Levy**

Oye, Lu-chan que te pondras en la fiesta?-pregunto Levy

Ya lo veras.-dijo Lucy giñandole el ojo a Levy

Mala..-dijo Levy haciendo un puchero.

Bueno vamos a vestirnos..-dijo Lucy

Lucy llevaba un vestido corto de playa de color rosa palo con flores blancas y un collar de flores fucsias, con sandalias marron claro.

Levy llevaba una camiseta blanca corta por el ombligo con un hombro descubierto y un top debajo, unos vaqueros cortos y unas chanclas verdes.

Ayyy, que mona Levy-chan!-dijo Lucy

Tu tambien estas mona Lu-chan.-dijo Levy abrazando a Levy

**Tienda de Erza y Juvia**

Erza-san que llevaras?-dijo Juvia sacando la ropa de su bolsa.

Ahora te la enseño.-dijo Erza vistiendose

Erza llevaba una camisa blanca con un nudo mientras le veia la parte de arriba del bikini de color rojo, una falda vaquera y unos botines color marron claro.

Que bonito Erza-san!-dijo Juvia sonriendo

Tu que llevaras Juvia?-dijo Erza

Mira!-dijo Juvia al acabar de vestirse.

Juvia llevaba un bikini de color azul cielo, se le veia la parte de arriba del bikini pero abajo llevaba un pareo blanco con flores azules y unas chanclas blancas.

Iras asi?-dijo Erza

Si, me gusta bañarme en el mar de noche.-dijo Juvia sonriendo

**Tienda los chicos**

Oye Natsu, tu y Lucy son novios?-pregunto Gajeel

Aun no..-dijo Natsu sonrojado

Y tu Gray, Juvia es tu novia?-pregunto otra vez pero los dos.

No, pero pronto lo sera despues de todo ella lo disfruta..-dijo Gray con cara de pervertido

El que disfruta?..-dijeron los drgaon slayers interesados.

Acercaos...-dijo Gray, que en ese momento comenzo a contarles el secreto de Gray y Juvia...(jejeje pervertido :'D)

QUE LE HAS ECHO QUE?!- gritaron sonrojados y les oyeron todos los otros alumnos.

Pues eso le hice, no es para tanto..-dijo Gray sonrojado rascandose la cabeza.

Eres un enfermo mental!-gritaron los dos.

Oye tu...-dijo Gray

Pobre Juvia era una mujer pura y hermosa y tu la ensuciastes pervertido!- gritaron los dos

Quien me ensucio?-dijo Juvia al irar al interior de la tienda

J-Juvia!-grito Gray

Juvia dinoslo sinceramente, Gray te metio mano? - pregunto Natsu interesado

Natsu!- grito Gray sonrojado

E-Eso...es privado...-dijo Juvia sonrojada mirando a Gray.

Que pasa Juvia?-dijo Lucy al ver que estava tan roja y todos gritando.

Lucy ven, ven que te explico..-dijo Natsu explicandole todo a Lucy

Batardo no lo cuentes!- grito Gray ya rojo mas que el pelo de Erza

Sera pervertido!- grito Lucy

Ella era pura!- grito Lucy

Podeis dejar eso de que ella era pura!- grito Gray

Podeis dejar de gritar!- grito Erza mirando en el interior de la tienda

E-Erza ven que te explico...-dijo Natsu aterrado diciendole todo a la oreja

NO NATSU A ELLA NO QUE ME VA A CASTRAR!- grito Gray

Gray...-dijo Erza mirandolo

Ella era pura!-grito Erza

Parad ya cojones!- grito Gray mientras Erza le comenzava a pegar ostias y el otro a sangrar.

Podeis parar de gritar...-dijo Lyon cabreado

Ven, ven esto te interesara.-dijo Gajeel

AH EL NOOO!- grito Gray mientras Erza le hacia sangrar.

Gray bastardo, ella es mi mujer pura y tu eres el pervertido que la ensucio!-grito Lyon

No es tu mujer y que no la ensucie!- grito Gray mientras Erza le intentava cortar.

Chicos la fiesta comenzo...-dijo Levy entrando en la tienda

Levy Levy ven, ven..-dijo Gajeel con cara de pervertido

Eso me da miedo...-dijo Levy acercandose a Gajeel mientras que el dragon slayer del hiero le contava que habia paasado y Levy cada vez mas sonrojada.

Pero que pervertido!-grito Levy pero Gajeel la cojio y la sento en su pierna y le dijo..

Tranquila que yo hare lo mismo...-susurro Gajeel a Levy dejandola sonrojada con cara de ''soy ura y me ensuciaras''(xDDDDDDDDD)

Vamos a la fiesta y olvidamos de este asunto?-pregunto Lucy

Gracia Lucy-san...-dijo Juvia abrazandola

VAMOS!-dijeron todos y Erza ya se levanto y dejo al Gray inconciente en el suelo sangrando por todos lados (XDDDD).

Gray... estas bien?- pregunto Juvia preocupada al verlo

Estoy bien...-dijo Gray

Juvia, perdona por haber contado eso...-dijo Gray sonrojado mirando el suelo, pero Juvia le cojio de la cara y le hizo que le mirara a los ojos...

Te perdono...-dijo Juvia con una sonrisa mas dulze que el azucar..(aixx k mona :3)

Pero en ese momento Gray se sonrojo tanto que se desmayo con fiebre.

Gray, estas bien!-grito Juvia al ver a Gray en el suelo.

...

***en la fiesta* **

Eyy... Salamander te atreves a competir contra mi en una batalla para ver quien bebe mas?..-dijo Gajeel

Claro, quien se caiga primero pierde.-dijo Natsu

Natsu, no que despues teno que llevarte yo a tu tienda!-dijo Lucy

Comenzamos ya!-dijo Gajeel

Me ignora...-dijo Lucy

*despues de 30 min bebiendo*

Gajeel, Natsu parad ya...-dijeron Levy y Lucy

Dejadnos empaz petardas!- dieron los dos borrachos

Petardas...-dijeron las dos con una aura negra a su alrededor.

Lucy tre una botella!- dijo Natsu

Porque hago esto...-dijo Lucy en la barra

Conejita otra botella!-dijo Gajeel

Como que conejita!?-grito Lucy dandoles una botella a cada uno.

Lu-chan sera mejor que paren se estan pasando...-dijo Levy

Pero en ese momento los dos dragon slayers comenzaron a insultarse, se dieron un puñetazo cada uno, uno al otro y cayeron redondos.

Lu-chan los llevamos a nuestra tiendas?-pregunto Levy cojiondo a Gajeel

Erza dijo que se va a dormir en la tienda de Jellal, y dice Juvia que cuidara de Gray porque tiene fiebre asiq ue tenemos dos tiendas libres, ves tu a la de Juvia y Erza y yo ire a la nuestra.-dijo Lucy

Okay.-dijo Levy

Por cierto, buena suerte Lu-chan..-dijo Levy con cara de pervertida.

Igualmente Levy-chan.-dijo Lucy con la misma cara.

**Tienda de Juvia y Erza**

Gajeel tumbate...-dijo Levy dejando a Gajeel tumbado en el suelo.

Es mas mono cuando duerme, que cara de bebe..-dijo Levy sonrojada

Perdona? -dijo Gajeel sonrojado

G-Gajeel no estabas borracho y dormido?-pregunto Levy sonrojada.

Oye tu...-dijo Gajeel molesto poniendose encima de Levy dejandola tumbada en el suelo sonrojada.

Levy...-dijo Gajeel sonrojado acercandose poco a poco a los labios de Levy, cojiendola de la cintura y abrazandola hasta que sus labios se juntaron y se besaron con pasion mientras se abrazaban mutuamente, pero tuvieron que dejar de besarse por falta de oxigeno, donde Gajeel la abrazo mientras le besava el cuello mientras bajava poco a poco, hasta que comenzo a quitarle la camiseta hasta que vio a Levy sonrojada mirandolo fijamente hasta que...de repente se desmayo y se quedo dormido encima de Levy por efecto del alchol mientras Levy se le veia la cara tan roja ya que Gajeel estaba muy cerca de ella, pero al final se quedaron dormidos abrazandose en la tienda.

**Tienda de Lucy y Levy**

Natsu tumbate ya o le cojo el tubo de metal a Erza!-grito Lucy

Si si, rubita..-dijo Natsu borracho perdido (xD )

Como que rubita...?-dijo Lucy molesta hasta que miro a Natsu atentamente de arriba a abajo...hasta que..

N-Natsu que es eso...-pregunto Lucy medio sonrojada y medio atonita..

Eso...De verdad quieres saberlo..-dijo Natsu con cara de pervertido

Mejor que no...-dijo Lucy asustada

Ahora no escaparas.-dijo Natsu levatandose y abrazando por detras a Lucy, mientras le comenzava a besar poco a poco el cuello.

N-Natsu que estas haciendo!-grito Lucy sonrojada mientras Natsu comenzava a meterle la mano por el vestido...

Natsu no hagas eso!-grito Lucy porque Natsu comenzo a quemarle el vestido y se lo comio. (._. WTF vaya cosas de la vida xDD)

No te lo comas!-grito Lucy pero Natsu la comenzo a besar y ha tumbar en el suelo dejandola en ropa interior y Natsu arriba suyo mientras cmenzava a quitarse el sujetador dejando sus pechos descubiertos y Lucy muy sonrojada...

Natsu...-dijo Lucy mientras lo besava intensamente, pero Natsu comenzo a tocarle uno de sus pechos haciendo gemir a Lucy pero en ese momento se quedo dormido como Gajeel. (me encanta trollearlos xDDDDDD)

* al dia siguiente*

L-Lucy! Que haces sin sujetador y en ropa interior!-grito Natsu sonrojado

Natsu tu anoche...-dijo Lucy sonrojada

No me digas que lo hicimos!-grito Natsu sonrojado

No, casi pero te quedastes dormido...-dijo Lucy tapandose con una manta.

Ahhh, uff...-suspiro Natsu

Como que uf?-dijo Lucy molesta

Quiero decir que si lo hacemos quiero recordarlo para siempre, tus reacciones y tu esbelto cuerpo..-dijo Natsu besando a Lucy

**Tienda de Juvia y Erza**

L-Levy! Que haces sin camiseta!- grito Gajeel sonrojado mientras se tapava los ojos.

Me la quitaste tu...-dijo Levy sonrojada

Pero no lo hicimos verdad?..-dijo Gaeel sonrojado

No, pero lo intentastes...-dijo Levy sonrojada

L-Levy...-dijo Gajeel sonrojado

T-Te gustaria salir c-conmigo..?-dijo Gajeel sonrojado mirando al suelo.

Si, Gajeel..-dijo Levy mientras le besava apasionadamente.

**Tienda de los chicos**

MmmMm...-dijo Gray al despertarse

P-Pero que hace ella aqui!?- grito Gray al despetarse y ver a Juvia durmiendo a su lado abrazada a el.

MmmMm, Gray buenos dias..-dijo Juvia acabada de levantarse

Gracias por cuidarme, Juvia.-dijo Gray con una gran sonrisa

De nada Gray..-dijo Juvia que en ese momento beso a Gray

Adios..-dijo Juvia mientras Gray se la quedo mirando fijamente sonrojado.

Continuara...

* * *

**Porfin lo acabe son 3.000 noseque palabras xD Ya comienza el lemon pero siempre os trolleo xDDDDD mencanta hacerlo ajajajaj Bueno pues eso gracias a todos y dejad reviews que os conozco. Bueno lo he hecho un poko largo pork hace tiempo k no publico xdd el proximo capitulo que hare sera de lo dde la sirvienta okishh que solo hay dos capitulos xD Proximo capitulo:  
**

**La primera cita de Gray.**

**Lo he echo ruvia porque me apetecio ya que en este episodio NaLu y GaLe casi se acuestan juentos por eso xDD pero habra en el principio un poko de los dos okishh xDD adios y dejad reviews amores mios :33**


	13. El primer amor de Gray

**Ahhhh! xD Cuanto tiempo que desee escribir esto sobre Gray ahi estoy un poco extraña acabo de leer un fic genial ya me gustaria tener esa mente xD Bueno, Aviso este episodio esta enfocado al gruvia pero weno pero normalmente hago todos a la vez xdd y una cosita este episodio puede ser mas romantico de lo normal que escribo ok xD Comenzamos mejor...:**

* * *

**El primer amor de Gray**

***En la escuela***

Buenos dias!- grito el pelirosa con la mano en el hombre de su compañera rubia.

No me toques!-grito Lucy molesta y sonrojada

Que paso señora Dragneel?-pregunto Gray

Como que señora Dragneel?!-grito Lucy a Gray

Lucy-san tranqulizate..-dijo Juvia al ver que comenzaron a pelearse.

Bueno flamita ven para aca, necesito hablar contigo...-dijo Gray seriamente cojiendo de la bufanda al pelirrosa

***En el baño de hombres***

Que quieres Gray? -dijo Natsu molesto por traerle hasta el baño de los hombres

Ayuda a conquistar a una chica para que salga conmigo! Especificamente el domingo.-dijo Gray alterado y sonrojado.

P-Pero que estas diciendo...Se te ha congelado tanto el cerebro que has perdido el sentido comun?- dijo Natsu atonito.

Gray le dio una ostia donde Natsu respondio igual y comenzaron a destuir el baño de hombres hasta que el director vino y les castigo a los dos.

Bueno y porque yo?- preunto Natsu

Porque vas bien con Lucy..no?-dijo Gray

No...Esta mañana me puse cariñoso, se asusto y me dio con el bate de beisbol y me choque con Happy que estaba dormiendo y me comenzo a arañar en la pierna..-dijo Natsu cansado.

Ya veo...Debe ser duro para ti..-dijo Gray

Bueno pero quien es la chica, hielito?-dijo Natsu interesado.

J-...U...-dijo Gray sonrojado mas no poder y comenzo a sudar.

Oye ha este paso te vas a derretir, dimelo ya.-dijo Natsu alucinado por como sudaba Gray.

Juvia...-dijo bajito sonrojado

Quien.. No te oido..-dijo Natsu burlandose.

Juvia! Es ella! Me gusta!-dijo Gray enfadado con el salamander lo que no noto es que vio a una peliazul con los ojos y la boca abierta, dios Juvia estaba delante cuando Gray le dijo a Natsu quien le gusta.

J-Juvia.. H-Hola, bonito dia no?-dijo Natsu cagado de miedo por Gray con la boca abierta.

Natsu, que has echo?- pregunto Erza con una sonrisa diabolica.

E-Erza, calmate...lo que ha dicho Gray no es malo, lo contrario es bueno..-dijo Jellal calmando a su novia.

E-Es verdad...Gracias.-dijo Erza con una gran sonrisa cosa que hizo ha Jellal sonrojar.

Juvia estas bien!-grito Lucy al ver a Juvia desmayar y caer en el suelo.

Debemos llevarla a la enfermeria!-grito Erza

Yo la llevare..-dijo Gray cojiendo a Juvia y poniendola a caballito sobre Gray.

**Gray POV: **

_Yo la llevare.._- Coji a Juvia tirada en el suelo, yo queria cuidarla...Me daba igual todo el mundo solo deseo estar a su lado...Pero, tambien quiero que ella sea feliz, pero puede que no lo sea conmigo. Solo quiero...Ni yo se eso, me gustaria saber que es lo piensa de mi...sus sentimientos por mi.

Llegue a la enfermeria donde la deje tumbada en la cama de la enfermeria esperando a que viniera, pero no pude resistir observar a Juvia durmienta. Tan bonita y delicada, aunque aveces torpe cosa que la hacia mas adorable...Pero que siente por mi? Me quiere? Me odia? Hay otro hombre al que ame? No se nada...

Pero por el cansancio me quede dormido con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados en la cama.. Que pasaria cuando despertase? Da igual solo quiero estar a su lado para siempre...

**Juvia POV: **

Me fui por el pasillo a pasear, ya que me sentia sola sin Gray. Normalmente estoy con el, sin el me siento vacio como si me faltara algo... El ya me ha echo bastantes ''cosas'' pero...seguramente soy solamente un juguete para el, despues de todo solo me hace caso cuando estoy con Lyon...Pero porque no quiere que le toque...estara celoso? N-No imposible, el celoso?! Me encuentro mal...comienzo a estar mareada deberia ir y sentarme a clase.

Pero cuando iba de camino a la clase 1-A hasta que vi a Gray sonrojado delante de Natsu hasta que...

_Juvia!Es ella!Me gusta!_

Grito Gray mientras a mi se me abria la boca y los ojos tanto que se me salieron, vale no lo estoy exagerando solo estaba muy sorprendida de que una chica simple como yo tuviera a Gray enamorado de mi...Que sueño, maravilloso..

Pero en ese momento me desmaye por la emocion o por el mareo...las dos cosas valen pero cuando desperte en la enfermeria me vi tumbada en la cama de la enfermeris con Gray durmiendo con la cabeza en la cama. Se veia adorable durmiendo, comence a acariciarle el pelo, lo tenia mas suave de lo que pensava...Hasta que se desperto y me vio acariciandole la cabeza.

Hay madre que estoy haciendo, se esta sonrojando que hago se me ha declarado en el pasillo, bueno ''declarad'' mas bien grito quien le gusta y ahora le estoy acariciando despues de desmayarme, que estoy haciendo, hasta que..

**Gray POV: **

Me desperte porque senti que alguien me tocaba, seguramente era Natsu que entro a la enfermeria y comenzo a ponerme chicles en el pelo o algo asi, pero...no era Natsu era Juvia tocandome el pelo...MI pelo! Estaba tocando MI pelo!

Que debo decir, que hago, como reacciono...pero creo que es demasiado tarde porque comence a sonrojarme y me converti en un tomate con patas. AYUDA! Pero parecia que Juvia tambien tenia problemas, la verdad esque estaba adorable cuando se sonroja...Tanto que no pude contenerme y me acerque a Juvia igual de sonrojada que yo y comence a besarla.

_Gray que estas haciendo!?_-grito Lucy y Natsu con un ramo de flores para Juvia, ya la cague que hago? Bah, voy a gritar...(xD)

_Ah!_-grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras Juvia era ahora el tomate con patas.

_Podrias parar de ensuciarla, pervertido!-_grito Natsu señalandome con el dedo indice...Dios que pesados con lo de que es ura y la estoy ensuciando, solamente es un beso bueno aparte que comenze a masturbarla pero eso no le importa a nadie...supongo...

_Parad ya con lo que soy un pervertido y ella una chica pura!- _grite cansado de ese juego de que soy un pervertido mientras tanto Juvia se tumbo y se tapo totalmente con la manta mientras yo, Natsu y Lucy la mirabamos extrañados.

Hasta que fui hacia Natsu y Lucy les eche y coji las flores. Cansado ya de ellos decidi ser valiente y afrontar los sentimientos que sentia por Juvia, cosa que lo hice... le saque la manta m puse tumbado a su lado en la cama y nos tapamos completamente mientras ella se dio la vuelta averonzada, pero fui valienta y me acerque a ella y la abraze por la cintura.

_J-Juvia...lo que dije en el pasillo no es mentira..grite porque le dije a Natsu que me enseñara como enamorar a alguien para que quedara con ella...sabes te gustaria ir conmigo al parque de atracciones de Fairy Tail (si que hay lo dije en el segundo episodio)?- _dije con seguridad esperando una respuesta positiva cosa que tuve...

_A-Acepto...-_dijo Juvia sin mirarme a la cara pero, eso me parecio mas adorable cosa que me hizo abrazarma mas fuerte hasta que...

**Fin Gray POV**

Gray...Que le estas haciendo a nuestra ''pura'' amiga...-dijo Erza pentandose los dedos con una aura terrorifica a su alrededor.

E-Erza, no es lo que parece..-dijo Gray aterrorizado por estar en la cama abrazando a Juvia y toda la clase mirando.

El es un hombre!-grito Elfmal

Madre mia...Eres un pervertido mental..-dijo Gajeel

No lo mires Lucy se te va a contagiar s pervertidez.-dijo Natsu abrzando y tapandole los ojos a la rubia.

Ayudame, dios, fuerza mistica...alguien!-grito Gray

* * *

**Xdddddd puse POV porque quedaba mas romantico, creo que lo hare mas amenudo :333 bueno queda mejor con alunos POV o como haggo siempre? Respondedme porfiss asi me inspiro...Siguiente capitulo...  
**

**Fairy Hills Parque de atracciones.**


	14. Fairy Hills Parque de atracciones

**Holis :DDDDDDDDDDDD xD Perdon por tardar esque, estuve haciendo otro nuevo fic xdd La verdad esque este episodio les fastidiaran al Gruvia xDD Me encanta trollear xdd Bueno puede o no nose...creo que sii :D OkNo# Bueno comenzamos, por cierto Grax por los reviews :D Comenzamos:**

* * *

**Fairy Hills Parque de atracciones.**

**Apartamento de Gray y Juvia**

Juvia, preparada para irnos?- dijo Gray con una gran sonrisa que no se podia desvanecer.

Ahora bajo!- dijo Juvia corriendo por las escaleras.

...E-E...Vamonos!- grito Gray sonrojado al ver a Juvia.

Juvia llevaba un vestido azul claro con un sombrero grande con una cinta de color azul cielo.

Gray al abrir la puerta se encontro con Lucy, Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Erza y Jellal.

Q-Que estas haciendo aqui!- grito Gray enfadado por verlos enfrente de su apartamento.

Vamos con vosotros.-dijeron todos unisonio con una gran sonrisa.

Ahsi, Juvia llevas bañador?- pregunto Lucy

Para que necesito el bañador?- pregunto Juvia.

Porque hay un parque aquatico.-dijo Lucy

Ademas Gray..Haay toboganes y atracciones aquaticas que se pueden montar dos persona...-le susurro Natsu a Gray mientras el otro se le iluminaron los ojos cojio a Juvia como una princesa y corrio para cojer sus bañadores.

Si que ha funcionado...-dijo Jellal con cara de ''enserio..?''

Cuando nos vamos?!- grito Gray con una gran sonrisa y con Juvia en sus brazos.

Ahora mismo!- grito Natsu pero...

**En el coche**

L-Lucy voy a bomitar...-dijo Natsu nausiabundo, apunto e bomitar.

N-No te me acerques!- grito Lucy pero Natsu parece que se desmayo y se cayo encima de Natsu y estuvieron rodo el viaje con Natsu encima de Lucy babeandola encima.

**Fairy Hills**

Porfin!- grito Levy como una niña pequeña con los ojos brillantes.

Pareces una niña pequeña...-dijo Gajeel

Di lo que tu digas pero cuando este en bañador ya no diras lo mismo...-susurro Levy a Gajeel dejandolo sonrojado fantaseando a saber que...

**En el vestuario de mujeres**

Erza que bonito bañador!- grito Lucy

Gracias...Lo eleji especialmente para este dia..-dijo Erza sonrojada mirando al suelo.

Uhh.. para Jellal verdad?- dijo Levy dandole golpecidos con el codo a Erza.

Lucy-san, Levy dejad a Erza..-dijo Juvia viendo a su amiga pasar por algo vergonzoso.

Bueno y Juvia como van las cosas con Gray?- pregunto Erza cambiando de tema.

Nose..-dijo Juvia sonrojada igual que Erza.

Pero la verdad parece que se divierto, solamente ver eso me hace feliz..-dijo Juvia con una dulce sonrisa.

Juvia-chan!-gritaron todas y abrazaron a Juvia en unisonio.

**En el vestuario de hombres**

Parece que se estan diviertiendo...-dijo Jellal escuchando el nombre de Juvia a gritos.

Bueno y Gray como van las cosas con Juvia..-dijo Gajeel con cara de pervertido igual que Natsu, Jellal solo escuchaBa con cara de curiosidad. (el es mas normal xD)

Pues...-dijo Gray que al momento ya comenzo a fantasear como Gajeel antes..enserio que fantasean...(yo lo se :D)

Aun no te ha echo un hombre?- pregunto Natsu para romper el hielo.

C-Claro que no pervertido, solo piensas en eso o que!-grito Gray sonrojado.

Solo lo pregunto, ademas tu eres el pervertido que se metio en la cama con Juvia en la enfermeria y a saber que hizo...Ella era pura...-se burlo Natsu.

Ah si, y Gray que se siente?´- pregunto Gajeel con curiosidad.

Pero que no he echo nada!-grito Gray

No mientas, di la verdad.- dijo Jellal señalando con el dedo a Gray.

Soy virgen, joder!- grito ya arto Gray dejandolos a todos los del vestuario con los ojos como platos mirando fijamente a Gray, mientras el mirando a su alrededor, hasta que escucho..

Juvia tambien es virgen!- gritaron las chicas del vestuario de al lado.

Lucy-san!No grites!- se escucho grito a Juvia.

Tranquila Lucy, Natsu tambien lo es!-grito Gray para burlarse de Natsu y Lucy.

Callate pervertido!-grito Natsu

Callate tu, maldito!- grito Gray hasta que comenzaron a pelearse, hasta que derepente se derrumbo la pared que separaba ambos vestidores, en ese momento aparecio Erza con cara de demonio por haber montado un escandalo, pero realmente ella es quien lo monto de verdad. Pero la gracia es que cuando entro en el vestuario Jellal no acabava de cambiarse y estaba desnudo.

E-E-Erza!- grito Jellal con las piernas cerradas y la mano en la entrepierna.

J-J-J-J-Jellal!- grito Erza sonrojada al ver a su novio en esa pose y ademas con sus amigas con la boca abierta y los chicos tambien.

Ahi madre...-dijo Lucy

**En el parque aquatico de Fairy Hills**

No creo que pueda olvidar esa imagen de mi cabeza...-dijo Jellal deprimido.

No te preocupes hombre...-dijo Gray tocandole el hombro.

Ya estamos!- grito Lucy saludandolos para que supieran donde estaban.

Bien, ya que estamos todos vamos a cojer sitio para tomar el sol.-dijo Levy

Bien vamos!- gritaron todos.

*10 min despues*

A que atraccion subimos primero?- pregunto Levy

MM... subimos primero todos juntos?-pregunto Lucy

Si, pues entonces subimos al Aqua Family.-dijo Gray

Aye!- gritaron todos con los puños en alto.

La atraccion Aqua Family, era un camino con una barca gigante que pasaba debajo de rocas que contenia cascada, chorros..etc

Cuantas personas?-pregunto el encargado de la atracción.

8.-dijeron unisiono todos.

Bien, que disfruten.-dijo el encargado y acto siguiente todos se subieron a la barca.

*1 min despues*

Que tranquilidad...-dijo Erza estirada en la barca de brazos cruzados.

Ahh!- gritaron todos porque pasaron debajo de una cascada y la barca se lleno de agua y casi salen volando.

Dios.. Que acaba de pasar..-dijo Gajeel

Cuidado Lucy!- grito Natsu empujando a Lucy al otro lado de la barca, porque un chorro de agua iba hacia ella, pero el golpe de Natsu al empujar a Lucy fue tan fuerte que volco la barca y todos salieron volando de la atraccion.

Natsu, que acabas de hacer!-dijo Erza aterradoramente con un agujero en trasero del biquini.

Lo siento!- grito Natsu pero acto siguiente llovio sangre. (dios Erza-sama *-*)

Vamos a montarnos en otras!- grito Natsu curado de la lluvia de sangre. (ahi madre... ._.)

Chicos, subimos a ese?- dijo Levy señalando a la atraccion que se llamaba Tobogan del amor.

Tobogan del amor?!- gritaron todos con la boca abierta.

Que, podemos montarnos de dos en dos.-dijo Levy haciendo un puchero.

Esta bien iremos.- dijo Gajeel acariciando la cabeza de Levy.

Gracias!- grito Levy abrazando a Gajeel cosa que le hizo sonrojar.

Pues vamonos todos!- grito Gray con los ojos iluminados y igual que Natsu cojidos de los hombros mutuamente.

Que les pasa ha esos dos...-dijeron Juvia y Lucy

Quienes son los primeros?-pregunto el encargado

Lyon?!- grito Juvia y Gray unisiono.

Que haces aqui?!- gritaron los dos.

Trabajo aqui, asi gano dinero.-dijo Lyon seriamente.

Bueno pues primero los novios!- grito Natsu empujando a Erza y Jellal.

Subanse los dos en este flotador y porfavor agarrense ambos o se caeran y moriran, es por seguridad.-dijo Lyon seriamente.

Que bestia!- grito Gray.

Kyaaaaaa!- se escucho a Erza gritar mientras bajavan en el tobogan gigante.

Siguiente y son las mismas normas pero me da palo decirlas.-dijo Lyon seriamente.

Que trabajador mas vago!-grito Gray

Levy agarrate bien a Gajeel o te caeras.-dijo Natsu riendose.

Callate Salamandeeerrr!-. se escucho mientras Gajeel y Levy bajaban por el tobogan.

Siguientes.

Yo y Lucy, vamos!- dijo Natsu cojiendo a Lucy de la mano.

Me mareo!- se escucho esta vez gritar a Natsu.

Siguiente, Juvia-chan solo dejare que te sujetes de este pervertido porque podrias morir vale.-dijo Lyon

Oye tu...-dijo Gray

Montaos ya!-grito

Juvia va ven.-dijo Gray con los brazos abiertos.

E-E-E-tto...-dijo Juvia aterrorizada.

Juvia?-dijo Gray extrañado por su comportamiento.

M-Me hacen miedo l-las alturas...-dijo Juvia con verguenza.

En ese momento un pareja que estaba haciendo fila para montarse empujo a Juvia y se monto con Gray en una pose bueno...graciosa por decir algo...(ahi madre mia..)

J-J-J-Juvia!- grito Gray al ver a el con las piernas estiradas y Juvia abierta de piernas pegada a el.

Gray, lo siento!- dijo Juvia moviendose pero casi se cae.

Juvia, n-no te muevas, te vas a caer!- dijo Gray sonrojado abrazando fuertemente a Juvia.

Gray...-dijo Juvia sonrojada

D-Dime..-dijo Gray sonrojado buenoesa posicion no es muy normal ...(xddd)

T-Te...-dijo Juvia timidamente

Yo que?- Dijo Gray nervioso.

Te has empalmado, verdad?-dijo Juvia sonrojada.

Eh...-dijo Gray con la mente en blanco, y si era verdad se empalmo y en esa posicion Juvia lo notaba bastante la verdad...(Te estas haciendo un hombre Gray.. :'D)

**De vuelta a casa**

Gray que paso?- dijo Natsu al ver a Gray deprimido

La he ensuciado mas aun...-dijo Gray ya moribundo.

Te estas haciendo un hombre, amigo mio..-dijo Natsu limpiandose una lagrima.

Juvia estas bien?- pregunto Erza a Juvia que estaba muy sonrojada.

Erza-san..-dijo Juvia sonrojada.

Dime?-dijo Erza con una gran sonrisa.

Eres virgen?- pregunto Juvia y Erza y Jellal se miraron y se quedaron con los ojos comoplatos y Gray ya note cuanto...

Que dices Juvia!-grito Erza sonrojada.

Es verdad, ahi un bebe en camino.-dijo Jellal cojiendole dedela mano a Erza

Ehhh!- gritaron todos incluso Erza.

Es mentira...-dijo Jellal aguantandose la risa.

Pero que pasa hoy?!- gritaron todos ya cansados.

Continuara...

* * *

Trolleo xdd ala no estan solos y Natsu creando lluvia ._. xDD Esque me parti el culo cuando pense lo de Jellal digo ahi madre que no es virgen no pero todo el mundo es puro menos Gray y mi pobre hija Juvia que se ensucio... :(((( Xd OkNo# Bueno dejad reviews me hacen muy felizes xdd y si os interesa mirad mi nuevo fic... jujuju lo encontrareis rapidamente solo he hecho tres fics asi que xdd Prox Cap:

Natsu, por fin llego el momento!

Que sera ese momento, el trolleo o no osi o nose me intriga a ami tambienq ue dira mi mente enferma lleno de pervertides y etc... xDD Dejad reviews que me hacen felizes xDD


	15. AVISOO IMPORTANTE! LEEDLO!

**Holaaaaa una cosita, puede que tarde unos dias porque ayer pasado me operaron de la vista, tenia quistes :((( Fue muy gracioso en el quirofano xD Cuando me durmieron comenze: P-Pues si que me estoy durmiendo... Y me quede frita xDD Bueno que nose pork tengo que contaros mi vida xD Solo digo que puede que tarde, tambien pork una cosa rapida. Como ya comenzara el instituto pues solo escribire los fines de semana y en vacaciones vale, tengo que estar por los estudios, como estoy haciendo 3 fics a la vez, are cada uno cada semana asi que porfa eserad, yo tambien tengo que estudiar xDD**

**Entendedlo plis, :'D Adioshhh**

**Si os aburris y no pongo mas leed mis otros fics xD Aprovecho por hacer publicidad buajaja xD **

**Dewww!**


End file.
